


Глаза чудовищ

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Kylo Ren, F/M, Gen, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Minor Rey & Poe Dameron, Monsters, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Vaginal Fingering, assistant Rey, monstrumologist vibes, the mist vibes, twisted feelings, Серая мораль, доктор-нагибатор, если это можно так назвать, мистика, не очень приятные манипуляции с человеческим телом, нехронологическое повествование, очень неприятные манипуляции с человеческим телом, сложные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Они приехали в Иллиниум серым утром - доктор Рен и его помощница Рей. У них есть секрет на двоих, они арендовали подвал с хорошей звукоизоляцией, и они совсем не боятся тумана.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Они приехали в Иллиниум серым прохладным утром — в метеосводках указывали вероятность тумана, но невысокую. Приехали на старом, трудолюбиво восстановленном грузовом автомобиле с вместительным кузовом, большими колесами и укреплённым стальной решеткой передним бампером. Окна тоже были забраны мелкой сеткой для пущей безопасности.

Они сняли комнаты — точнее, почти весь дом — у Маз Канаты: доктор Кайло Рен и его помощница. Дом доктора Рена не устроил: тонкие стены, газовое освещение вместо электрического, любопытная домовладелица. Впрочем, о его недовольстве знала лишь его помощница (и любопытная домовладелица, в силу своего любопытства подслушивающая новых жильцов). Но подвал — доктор Рен снял и его — был выше всяких похвал, он устраивал доктора целиком и полностью: вентиляция, звукоизоляция, глубина, крепкая дверь и холодильное оборудование.

— В былые годы здесь было убежище, — с гордостью сообщила ему Маз Каната. — До того, как мы отстояли эту землю.

Доктор Рен ничего не ответил, но подвал ему явно понравился. Целый день он и его помощница разгружали вещи: ящики, сундуки, тюки — а когда Маз предложила нанять рабочих (ведь негоже молодой девушке целый день носить взад и вперед тяжести по высокой лестнице), доктор Рен остановился, смерил ее взглядом (с высоты его роста ему это было удобно), и ответил Маз, что мисс Рей — его помощница, и она идеально квалифицирована для своей работы, которая включает и таскание тяжестей. Про себя Маз решила, что доктор жалеет денег на грузчиков. Но мисс Рей (как оказалось позже, это было ее имя, а не фамилия, фамилии ее никто не знал) несмотря на то, что была тоненькой, как былинка, была крепкой и нисколько не жаловалась. К пяти часам все вещи были разгружены и более или менее расставлены по местам, и доктор приказал подать чай. Прежде чем Маз успела что-то сделать, мисс Рей тут же прошмыгнула на кухню. Но тут уж Маз не растерялась, и твердой рукой выпроводила Рей обратно, заявив, что это ее кухня и ее дело — подавать гостям чай и обед с ужином. Возражений Рей, что это одна из ее обязанностей, как помощницы, Маз не слушала, и ей показалось, что девушка вздохнула с облегчением.

«А он, поди, не дает ей роздыху, — подумала Маз. — Доктор Рен, кто же ты такой?»

Ей не удалось узнать, что было в тюках и ящиках, а на вопрос о том, откуда Рен узнал, что она сдает комнаты, он ответил, что ему рассказал шапочный знакомый.

А уже на следующий день доктору Рену пришло приглашение на один из вечеров у местного крупного торговца — подобные вечера давали еженедельно у состоятельных людей. Должно быть, слава доктора Рена бежала впереди него — или местные кумы и кумушки были не менее охочи до новостей и сплетен, чем старая Маз. Иллиниум, хоть и считался центром округа, но оставался большой деревней, пережившей тяжелые времена.

Доктор Рен, получив приглашение, ответил согласием. В назначенное время он появился на пороге — в черном, идеально отглаженном костюме-тройке, вместе со своей помощницей, одетой в скромное закрытое бежевое платье. С первой же минуты он оказался в центре внимания почтенной публики и втайне наслаждался этим. Хотя отчасти оно его и раздражало.

Доктор прекрасно понимал, что для его работы ему необходимо полное принятие местных властей, и со всей возможной вежливостью отрекомендовался перед шерифом, присутствовавшим там же. Однако с прочими он далеко не всегда был любезен, и если кто-то раздражал его, доктор совершенно не скрывал этого.

Дом торговца был добротным, крепким, с убежищем и ставнями на высоких окнах. Он был освещен электрическими лампами, внутреннее убранство демонстрировало богатство хозяина и его вкус. Не имея детей, торговец и его жена, хозяйка вечера, воспитывали двух рано осиротевших девочек — сестёр Тико. Также в гостях присутствовали подруга сестёр, мисс Кайдел Ко Конникс и ее родители, актриса Базини Нетал со своим воздыхателем Граммгаром, бывшим пожарным, капитан регулярных войск По Дэмерон, один из совладельцев горнодобывающей компании, за счет которой жил регион, Кэнеди, и местный историк Бомонт Кин. Кроме них был также глава местной добровольной дружины и мелкий торговец Алари.

Согласно принятому тут этикету, в присутствии юных девушек разговоры велись несерьезные. Всем надлежало беседовать со всеми, а не только лишь со знакомыми или приятными им людьми. Но доктор Рен не был бы собой, если бы не игнорировал правила. Он расхаживал по гостиной, рассматривал статуэтки на каминной полке, привезенные хозяином из разных мест, и никак не получалось вовлечь его в светскую беседу. Мисс Рей, которую доктор представил как свою ассистентку, отвечала коротко и, как могло показаться, чувствовала себя не на своем месте.

Что касается юных девушек, то с первой секунды Рен завоевал их внимание. Таинственный доктор в черном, прибывший из далекой дали — что может быть интереснее и загадочнее?

Такое пристальное внимание к персоне Рена пришлось по душе не всем. Но если капитан Дэмерон с легкостью отвлекал девушек, рассказывая забавные (порой на самой грани приличия) истории, происходившие на службе, то другие не могли похвастать таким красноречием. Алари с первой минуты отнесся к Рену с подозрением, и, улучив момент, выступил перед ним, когда Рен попытался уйти от разговора с младшей из приемных дочерей хозяйки.

Алари и Рен забавно смотрелись друг напротив друга: один невысок, светловолос и с крепким выдающимся брюшком, а второй статный, темноволосый и высокий.

— Могу ли я узнать, — с легкой ноткой высокомерия в голове начал Алари, — доктором чего вы являетесь? Медицины? Сейчас не так уж много университетов, способных дать степень, — он усмехнулся собственной шутке.

— У меня есть медицинское образование, — ответил Рен. — А также степень по философии.

Алари презрительно хмыкнул.

— Но основная область моих интересов и исследований — монстрология, — закончил Рен.

— Вы убиваете монстров? — восхищенно спросила Кайдел Ко Конникс. — Отправляетесь за ними в туман?

— Мне доводилось бывать в тумане, мисс Кайдел, — ответил доктор. — Но чаще мы ищем места, где туман оседает: лощины, подвалы разрушенных зданий, овраги. Там, где могут прятаться монстры.

— Вы такой храбрый, — восхищенно заметила Роуз Тико. Её старшая сестра незаметно наступила ей на ногу, и Роуз тут же замолчала.

— «Мы»? У вас есть помощники? — живо спросила Кайдел.

— Всего один, но поистине бесценный, — доктор Рен широким жестом указал на Рей. — Как я уже говорил, мисс Рей сопровождает меня всюду, в моих исследованиях и, в том числе, на охоте. Она первоклассный следопыт, и, как и я, имеет огромный опыт встреч с монстрами.

Взгляды присутствующих обратились к Рей. Ее слегка смутило такое пристальное внимание, но оно явно не смущало Рена, который демонстрировал Рей другим как редкое приобретение.

— Вы так молоды, — заметила Кайдел. — И охотитесь на монстров. Сколько вам, двадцать? Мне двадцать, и я никогда не бывала в окрестных лесах!

— Мне девятнадцать, — негромко заметила Рей.

— Как мне, — вставила Роуз Тико.

— Это не повод напрашиваться в экспедицию в леса, — прошептала ей Пейдж.

— Господа. — Доктор поднял руку, призывая к вниманию, — прежде чем молодежь охватит нездоровый ажиотаж, вынужден предупредить: мы с мисс Рей работаем исключительно вдвоем. К помощи других мы прибегаем лишь когда ситуация становится слишком серьезной, и обычно это профессионалы, а не добровольцы.

После короткой паузы, дав присутствующим переварить это, Рен продолжил:

— Но мы рады по сильной помощи. Если вы знаете места обитания монстров… Если они докучают вам…

— Если вы хотите сделать добровольное пожертвование, — ехидно добавил Алари.

— Мы будем рады, если вы сообщите, — закончил Рен.

— Как долго вы ловите монстров, доктор? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Базини.

— Больше семи лет, мисс Нетал. Но интересовался этим с детства, — ответил Рен. — В каком-то роде это семейное дело.

— Семья охотников на монстров, как интересно, — заметила Кайдел.

— Я не охотник на монстров, — сказал Рен. — Я учёный. И ловлю их, чтобы изучить, а не ради забавы…

— И не ради нашей безопасности, — вставил Алари.

Рен уставился на него.

— Чем больше мы знаем о монстрах, тем легче убивать их. Не только мне лично, но и тем, чей долг — очищать леса.

— Да чего там изучать, — проворчал Граммгар. — Выжечь все к чертовой матери, да и все.

— Я выступаю за то, чтобы сохранить как можно больше того, что осталось от старого мира, — Рен перевел взгляд на Граммгара. — Мы и так потеряли слишком много.

— Прогнившие машины и полуразрушенные дома — не то, что стоит сохранять! — фыркнул Граммгар.

— Книги стоит, — сухо ответил Рен. — Никогда не знаешь, что может крыться в очередном полуразрушенном здании.

Граммгар громко и демонстративно фыркнул. Он посмотрел на Базини, но, к его несчастью, внимание Базини целиком и полностью было сконцентрировано на госте.

— Скажите, — вкрадчиво начала она, — неужели вы выходили победителем из каждой схватки с монстрами?

— Победителем? Нет, — ответил Рен. — Но я жив. Нет ничего позорного в отступлении, если противник выше тебя вдвое, и у него втрое больше конечностей.

Дэмерон фыркнул, будто Рен забавно пошутил.

— В этих сражениях вы наверняка получали раны, — Базини придвинулась к доктору ближе, гораздо ближе, чем позволяли правила приличия. Граммгар уставился на нее тяжелым взглядом, но Базини его проигнорировала. Нисколько не смущаюсь, будто доктор был ее записным товарищем, она положила руку ему на грудь. Ее черные, густо подведенные глаза с длинными ресницами неотрывно следили за лицом Рена. — Шрамы?

Доктор сделал попытку убрать ладонь Базини, накрыв ее своей.

— Да, у меня есть шрамы, мисс Нетал.

Но отделаться от Базини было не так-то легко — она прижала вторую ладонь к руке Рена и спросила:

— Вы скрываете их под этой плотной одеждой?

— Вы, должно быть, очень везучи, — проскрипел Кэнеди. — Раз столько лет в этом деле, заработали шрамы и не умерли от заражения.

Доктор замешкался с ответом, пытаясь осторожно убрать от себя руки Базини, а она явно веселилась, почти играла с ним, рисуя на вороте его сюртука узоры своими тонкими пальцами. Рен нахмурился, перехватил запястья Базини и уже собрался было ответить. К несчастью именно в этот момент Рей попыталась проскользнуть мимо них с бокалом вина в руке (полным, что вызвало неподдельную зависть младшей Тико, которой наливали лишь полбокала), но оступилась и взмахнула руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Капитан Дэмерон тут же пришел на помощь, подав ей руку для поддержки, но большая часть вина выплеснулась прямо на сюртук доктора. Немного попало и на руки Базини, но это ее скорее позабавило, и она достала платок, чтобы вытереть их.

А Рен пришел в неподдельную ярость.

— Насколько неуклююжей надо быть!.. — прорычал он, но осекся. — Думаю, ты выпила сегодня достаточно, Рей. Отправляйся домой.

— Да, конечно, — быстро ответила Рей. Она принялась неловко прощаться, а в это время Кайдел подала доктору свой платок, но пользы в этом не было — на грудь доктору выплеснулся почти полный бокал.

Со своего места поднялся капитан Дэмерон.

— Уже поздно. Я не могу позволить девушке отправиться домой в одиночестве. Я провожу вас.

Рей негромко поблагодарила его, и они вышли вдвоем. Во всей гостиной происходили какие-то передвижения и перестановки, вызванные этим маленьким инцидентом. Алари принялся обсуждать с Кином, насколько хорош тот следопыт, который не может удержать равновесия. Хозяйка предложила отнести сюртук Рена в чистку. Роуз предложила ему свой платок тоже, но Рен отказался.

А Базини, наблюдая за этим, расхохоталась и сказала:

— Боюсь, вам все же придется разоблачиться, доктор. Чем не повод показать нам боевые шрамы?

Кэнеди хмыкнул, криво усмехнувшись ее шутке.

***

Доктор вернулся за полночь. Маз Каната, всегда спавшая очень чутко, проснулась, когда ключ зазвенел в замке, но услышав знакомые тяжелые шаги доктора, вновь улеглась на подушку. В комнатах наверху еще горел свет и раздавался легкий шум: это мисс Рей, вернувшись раньше, продолжила расставлять вещи: книги в шкафы, склянки и колбы — в держатели и стойки. Банки, заполненные желтоватым формалином, с таинственными препаратами внутри заняли свои места на полках.

Доктор Рен поднялся на второй этаж и ненадолго замер перед дверью, ведущей в кабинет. Из-за неплотно закрытой створки в темный коридор тянулся тонкий луч жёлтого света. Слышался перестук и звон передвигаемых вещей.

Доктор толкнул дверь от себя. Свет на мгновение ослепил его, но потом он увидел Рей — она стояла к нему спиной и никак не отреагировала на его приход.

— Это было невежливо! — заметил Рен. Рей обернулась на мгновение, но потом вновь вернулась к своему занятию — раскладывать предметы по своим местам.

Рен прошел внутрь, медленно стягивая с себя плащ. Он небрежно бросил его на кресло и подошел к Рей, остановившись за ее спиной.

— Мне пришлось пережить несколько неприятных моментов из-за твоей неловкости. А потом ты, вместо того, чтобы сразу отправиться сюда, стала болтать с этим капитаном. Что ты ему рассказала?

— Ничего, — ответила Рей, — в основном болтал он.

Рен медленно поднял руку и положил ладонь на шею Рей, чуть обхватив ее пальцами. Рей замерла.

— Ты закончила свою работу? — спросил он.

— Почти, — ответила Рей. — Я хотела…

— Самое время проверить твою память, — Рен подтолкнул ее вперед, заставляя наклониться над столом, а другой рукой подобрал ее юбку.

Рей облокотилась на стол. Она ощущала прохладу ладони Рена на шее — должно быть, он замерз, пока возвращался. В этом деликатном прикосновении скрывалось многое: угроза, обещание — и ничего из этого Рей не боялась. Ее собственное отражение, растянутое и искаженное, смотрело на нее с блестящего бока вычищенной колбы.

Задрав юбку Рей, Рен прижал ладонь к ее промежности и принялся растирать ее сквозь тонкую ткань белья, поначалу медленно, будто изучая кончиками пальцев каждую складку.

— Четыре основных признака того, что мы приближаемся к гнезду, — сказал он.

— Туман, — ответила Рей и обернулась, глядя на него дерзко.

— Кроме этого. — Новое движение пальцев, грубое, но одновременно приятное, заставило Рей вздрогнуть. Рен дразнил ее, проводя то вперед, то назад, обводя чувствительный бугорок клитора. Вздохнув, Рей начала:

— Темное место, впадина, или лощина, или подвал. Часто подходы завалены деревьями и… Ах!

— В подвале? — спросил Рен, игнорируя ее реакцию. Резким движением он отодвинул ткань белья в сторону, и его палец проник внутрь Рей, грубо раздвинув складки лона.

— Или обломанными балками. Они выбирают остатки зданий только там, где есть хороший подвал! — выпалила Рей. — Куда не попадет солнечный свет.

— Дальше. — Рен наклонился к ней, и теперь его голос звучал у нее над ухом. Его дыхание шекотало ее кожу.

— С-следы жизнедеятельности. Останки людей и животных. Паутина.

— Дальше. — Рен передвинул ладонь, и теперь она обхватывала горло Рей, сдавливая его лишь самую малость. А вторая рука продолжала ритмично ласкать ее внизу, выбивая из головы все мысли, кроме желания насадиться на эти длинные пальцы, почувствовать их внутри. — Дальше!

— Запах! — выдохнула Рей.

— Относится к предыдущему пункту. Дальше!

Рей не выдержала: она подалась навстречу его руке, опуская голову, чтобы не смотреть на свое отражение в колбе.

Рен сжал ее шею чуть сильнее, и несколько упоительных мгновений Рей казалось, что сейчас наступит долгожданная разрядка. Но этого не произошло: Рен убрал руку и отпустил ее горло, и Рей покачнулась, будто потеряв поддержку.

— Отвратительно, — резюмировал доктор. — Эти признаки назовет любой ребенок из пограничных территорий.

Рей не ответила. Она обернулась, глядя на Рена из-за плеча, пристально и неотрывно.

— Иди и приведи себя в порядок, — добавил Рен. — Нужно закончить с этими вещами до завтра. Я хочу приступить к работе как можно скорее.

«Технически, — подумала Рей, — завтра уже наступило».

Но она не возразила, лишь выпрямилась, поправила белье и юбку и молча пошла к себе.

Но оставшись одна в темном коридоре, убедившись, что дверь в кабинет закрыта, а в доме не скрипнет и половица, выдавая присутствие любопытной хозяйки, Рей прислонилась к стене, задрала юбку и скользнула пальцами под резинку трусов, буквально выцарапывая отнятое у нее наслаждение. Конечно, это было совершенно не то, как если бы это были пальцы Рена, но Рей жмурилась до цветных пятен под веками, представляя себе его таким, каким она его помнила, представляя его руки, которые она изучила на ощупь.

Она могла бы подумать о ком-то другом. О капитане, проводившем ее и смешившим ее своими шутками, капитане с густыми черными волосами и блестящими печальными глазами.

Но в этом не было никакого смысла. Да и не хотела Рей думать о ком-то другом, даже из мелочной вредности, даже из желания внести разнообразие в свои нехитрые фантазии.

Это всегда был он.

Это всегда должен был оставаться он.

***

Когда Рей вернулась, доктор Рен уже переоделся. Кончики его волос были мокрыми — должно быть, он успел принять душ. Вряд ли он собирался спать сегодня, и это было совершено нормально для него: бодрствовать сутками подряд, а потом падать, как подкошенному, и забываться сном, таким глубоким, что ничто не могло его разбудить, даже боль.

Как-то раз Рей пошутила, что это похоже на спячку, в которую впадают монстры.

Разумеется, Рена эта шутка не развеселила.

— Закончи работу, — приказал Рен. Его взгляд скользнул по волосам Рей, забранным в три пучка.

Рей молча вернулась к прерванному занятию и закусила губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, когда доктор сказал:

— И распусти волосы, когда закончишь.

Наконец все вещи заняли положенные им места. Кабинет обрел жилой вид — в отличие от спален доктора и Рей, где все еще стояли не распакованные, небрежно раскрытые чемоданы, а постели были не застелены и холодны. Рей огляделась с чувством удовлетворения — как всегда, после хорошо сделанной работы. Доктор следил за ней исподлобья, сидя в кресле и подперев подбородок рукой. В желтом свете газовых светильников его темные глаза тускло блестели. Заметив, что Рей смотрит на него, он сделал короткий жест, поманив ее к себе.

— Ты все еще не извинилась за свое безобразное поведение в гостях, — заметил Рен.

— Это была случайность, — ответила Рей.

Она подошла к Рену и опустилась перед ним на колени, сложив руки и глядя на него снизу вверх.

Губы доктора скривились в ухмылке.

— Ну разумеется, это случайность. Волосы.

Рей медленно подняла руки и принялась расплетать пучки, не отрывая взгляда от лица Рена. Когда она закончила, то наклонилась вперед, и несколько крупных прямой упало ей на лицо.

— Я извиняюсь, — негромко сказала Рей, расстегивая брюки доктора.

Она изучала его лицо взглядом, будто никак не могла насмотреться на него.

Губы Рена дрогнули, но он сдержал улыбку.

— Убеди меня.

И Рей подалась к нему, полная решимости сделать это, хотя не жалела о произошедшем ни капли. Она бы с удовольствием выплеснула на Рена вино еще раз. И еще, если бы потребовалось, прямо ему в лицо.

Его член реагировал на ее прикосновения, тут же отвердев. Рей ласкала его языком, обводя им головку, вбирала его в себя настолько глубоко, насколько могла.

Она ждала момента, когда доктор потеряет над собой контроль — так происходило с ним всегда, как бы он ни старался, и должно быть поэтому он так любил задавать Рей вопросы, пока доводил ее до исступления — это утешало его хрупкое самолюбие. Когда он срывался, он запускал пальцы ей в волосы, двигался бедрами навстречу ее рту так резко и грубо, что Рей едва успевала вздохнуть. Он кончал с тяжелым вздохом, похожим на стон, сжимая волосы Рей в кулаке до боли, а потом, опомнившись, резко отпускал их.

Так произошло и в этот раз. И вместе с болью, и ноющим чувством в мышцах челюсти, к Рей пришло удовлетворение. Более всего она любила, когда доктор выходил из себя, сбрасывал напускное безразличие, и каменное спокойствие давало трещину — когда высвобождалась его истинная страстная натура.

***

Они сели завтракать рано утром. Свет едва просачивался внутрь сквозь оконное стекло, и пришлось зажечь светильники. Маз с беспокойством поглядывала в окно.

— Сегодня обещали туман, — заметила она как будто для себя, а потом повернулась к Рену. — Чем займетесь сегодня, доктор?

— Делами, — лаконично ответил Рен. — Если вас не затруднит, обедать мы сядем в три часа.

— Хорошо, — ответила Маз и бросила взгляд на часы — было самое начало седьмого.

Ближе к восьми доктор и его помощница стали собираться, причем доктор был настолько и очевидно мрачен, что Маз не решилась расспрашивать его. Зато спросила мисс Рей чем они займутся сегодня.

— Я пройдусь по магазинам, осмотрюсь, — ответила Рей. — А доктор будет наносить визиты, — она улыбнулась и тихо добавила: — Он это ненавидит!

Доктор ушел первым: надев свой черный длинный плащ, и обмотавшись плотным шарфом, потому что снаружи было сыро и промозгло. Рей ушла чуть позже, сменив бежевый наряд на серый, укрывшись накидкой с капюшоном.

— Будьте осторожны, — сказала ей Маз на прощание. — Туман, судя по всему, ожидается плотный.

— Я не боюсь тумана, — ответила Рей.

— Но вы еще не примелькались, — заметила Маз. — Если туман будет слишком густой, возвращайтесь. В такие дни патруль иногда сначала стреляет, а уже потом проверяет, в кого попал.

Рей взглянула на нее из-под капюшона и улыбнулась.

— Все будет в порядке, — ответила она.

Рей обошла город, изучив его. Прошла вдоль стены, запомнив все входы и выходы, выяснила, где находится гарнизон, а где — оружейный магазин. Туман тем временем становился все гуще и гуще. Он медленно заполнял опустевшие улицы, и очень скоро Рей осталась одна в молочно-белом нигде. Из тумана проглядывали очертания домов, фонари едва были видны, похожие на огромные, тускло светящиеся шары. Рей отыскала дом с табличкой, на которой был написан номер и название улицы, достала компас и сориентировалась куда идти. К счастью, компас работал в тумане. А вот радиосвязь нет.

В тумане пропадали даже звуки: Рей шла и не слышала стука своих каблуков по мостовой. Она прислушивалась, принюхивалась, но пока туман пах лишь сыростью. Её предчувствие молчало. Иллиниум был безопасен.

Рей не сразу ощутила это, а когда наконец уловила легкую отдушку знакомого кислого запаха, то сразу остановилась. Едва заметный, но он стелился в воздухе — запах, который предвещал появление монстров. Но Иллиниум был окружен стеной. Разве не сработала бы тревога, если бы монстр перебрался через нее? Или он пробрался в город другим способом?

Рей отступила к ближайшей стене и прижалась к ней. Прятаться здесь было некуда: между домами были высокие заборы, двери и ворота были заперты, а ставни — опущены. Монстры находили людей в тумане по запаху, но иногда могли пройти мимо, если ты стоишь тихо и не шевелишься.

Так поступила Рей. Она ждала, а туман медленно двигался вокруг нее, и иногда в прогалы она могла увидеть здание на противоположной стороне, а иногда все затягивало сплошной белой паленой. Наконец, что-то изменилось в тумане. Рей услышала звук движения, почувствовала, как что-то разрезает туман. Сначала он засеребрился, засиял под лучами ручных фонарей, а потом появились люди: они выходили из тумана один за другим, обычный патруль. На Рей посветили фонарем, и она прищурилась, отворачиваясь.

— Вы заблудились в тумане, мэм? — голос у спрашивающего был смутно ей знаком, но Рей не придала этому значения. Куда больше ее беспокоил запах. Слабый, но он все еще был здесь.

— Нет, я знаю направление, — ответила Рей. — Я дойду.

— Могу я увидеть ваши документы?

Рей полезла в сумку, ища свой пропуск, и говоривший убрал фонарь и подошел ближе. Подняв глаза, Рей встретилась взглядом с капитаном Дэмероном.

— Вы же знаете, кто я, — заметила Рей.

— Правила есть правила, мисс, — ответил Дэмерон. Он улыбался.

Рей отыскала свой пропуск и продемонстрировала патрульным.

— Может быть, проводить вас? — предложил Дэмерон.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Не стоит. Патруль важнее, капитан, туман сегодня слишком плотный. Все что угодно может пробраться внутрь.

— Да, — Дэмерон кивнул ей. Он еще раз внимательно взглянул Рей в лицо, будто ища в его выражении что-то. — Вы правы. Удачно вам добраться, мисс. До дома Маз Канаты идти совсем недалеко, вы держите правильное направление.

Когда патруль исчез в тумане, Рей продолжила свой путь. Ей казалось, что она добиралась до крыльца Маз Канаты целый час, но это было не так. Просто в тумане ощущение времени было совсем другим.

Запах монстров очень скоро развеялся, как бы Рей ни принюхивалась. И тревожных сообщений в этот день тоже не было.

Доктор Рен вернулся, когда туман немного рассеялся, превратившись в дымку. Он повесил плащ на крюк внизу, оставил там шарф, поздоровался с Маз и поднялся наверх.

Рей он нашел в кабинете. Перед ней лежало из оружие, аккуратно разложенное и вычищенное, а сама она как раз заканчивала со старой винтовкой, доставшейся ей в наследство от опекуна.

— У нас есть дело, — известил Рен. — На завтра прогноз по туману благоприятный. Выдвинемся утром, когда выйдет солнце.

— На разведку или… — Рей отложила винтовку и посмотрела на него.

— Как получится, — ответил доктор. — Но я бы предпочел воздержаться от необдуманных действий.

***

Ужинали поздно. Доктор поглядывал на часы, напомнил Рей, что перед завтрашним днем обязательно нужно выспаться. Сам он, похоже, спать не собирался. Поднявшись наверх, доктор отправился в свой кабинет. Рей умылась и переоделась ко сну, но ей не спалось. Ее спальня по-прежнему была необжитой. Постель была разобрана, но это была заслуга Маз. Рей стало интересно, заходила ли она в комнату доктора. Он бы рассердился, если бы узнал, что кто-то трогал его вещи. Должно быть, он еще не был в спальне или даже внимания не обращал на кровать.

Накинув на плечи грубо связанный кардиган, Рей неслышно двинулась к кабинету. Доктор был там: Рей слышала, как он ходит, звенит там чем-то. Она осторожно приоткрыла дверь и проскользнула внутрь.

Рен обернулся, едва она вошла.

— Все еще не спишь, — сказал он осуждающе. — Завтра мне нужно все твое внимание и концентрация.

— Тебе тоже стоит поспать, — возразила Рей, хоть и понимала, что это бесполезно.

— Я отлично могу функционировать и без сна, — ответил доктор. Он вновь повернулся к столу, на котором выстроилась целая батарея мелких склянок с растворами, раскрытые журналы с записями валялись тут и там.

— Сегодня в тумане мне показалось, что я почувствовала их запах, — заметила Рей, осторожно приближаясь к нему.

— Его могло принести ветром, — ответил Рен, не оборачиваясь.

— Ветра не было, — Рей встала рядом с ним, глядя на записи. — Как самочувствие?

— Как обычно, — ответил доктор. — Без изменений. А ты?

— Без изменений, — повторила Рей. Она опустила глаза и посмотрела на руки Рена. Он перелистывал журнал. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей, и Рей разглядывала его руки, будто вела невидимую линию по предплечью до запястья, по переплетению вен под кожей и до длинных крупных пальцев.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — тихо сказала Рей. — Только скажи.

Руки Рена на мгновение замерли над журналом.

— Все, что мне нужно — чтобы завтра ты была выспавшейся и собранной, — ответил Рен.

— Хорошо, — послушно ответила Рей.

Она бросила последний взгляд на лицо Рена: оно было пустым, он смотрел в журнал, не отводят от него взгляда, но и не видя его — и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

Рен догнал ее, когда Рей была у дверей. Она едва успела коснуться ручки, когда поверх ее ладони легла его и легко сжала. Рен стоял сзади, вплотную к ней, и Рей чувствовала тепло его тела сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы. Его дыхание согревало ей затылок.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Рен негромко. — Я разбужу тебя утром.

Рей сглотнула и ответила:

— Да. Спасибо.

Рука доктора исчезла, а он сам отступил. Рей с трудом заставила себя нажать на ручку двери и вышла в темный коридор.


	2. Chapter 2

_\---…Здесь не встретишь  
Ни веселья, ни сокровищ_. 

Утром Рей и доктор загрузили в машину все необходимое и собрались: вместо обычной одежды Рей облачилась в удобные штаны, ботинки и футболку, взяла с собой в рюкзаке минимальный запас воды и еды, спички, запасные спички, запасные патроны, нож в потертых ножнах.

К её удивлению, их приехали проводить. Сестры Тико явно встали в такую рань не ради прогулки. Вид доктора Рена, одетого не в свой обычный костюм, а в черные джинсы, ботинки и лонгслив, выгодно обтянувший его плечи и руки, явно впечатлил младшую. Пейдж держалась независимо и изо всех сил делала вид, что ее это совершенно не интересует.

— Доброе утро! — поздоровалась Роуз. — А мы пришли пожелать вам удачи.

— А откуда вы узнали, что мы выезжаем? — удивилась Рей.

— Роуз подслушала, — прямо сказала Пейдж.

— Я не подслушала, — возразила Роуз. — Я случайно услышала. Это другое.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Рен, — но удача нам не понадобится.

— Как знать, — заметила Пейдж. — Подождите!

Она достала из кармана юбки плетеный из ниток и бусин деревенский амулет и протянула Рену.

— Это вам. Поневоле становишься суеверным, когда знаешь, что твои знакомые могут уйти в лес и не вернуться.

Рен уставился на амулет, словно Пейдж протягивала ему живую змею. Рей быстро приняла амулет вместо него и искренне поблагодарила Пейдж. Доктор же вернулся к сборам: проверял, все ли вещи на месте.

— Так интересно, — заметила Роуз. — Настоящее приключение. Не то что у нас: знай сиди дома, учись, гуляй в хорошую погоду. Никаких новостей, а те, что есть, переговорены по сто раз, — она заговорила, явно пародируя кого-то: — Ах, Нетал опять видели уезжающей из дома Кэнеди! Цены на бензин все выше, кошмар! За Кайдел Конникс ухаживают сразу двое!

Роуз перевела дух и добавила нормальным голосом:

— По Дэмерон и Бомонт Кин. Но все знают, что для капитана это несерьезно. Он, — Роуз покачала рукой, — известен своими короткими романами. Но он один из лучших в гарнизоне, бывал в таких местах, где не бывали остальные. — Роуз взглянула на Рей. — Вы могли бы позвать его, чтобы он показал вам лес. Он наверняка знает, где могут быть гнезда монстров.

— Если у нас возникнут проблемы, обязательно позовем, — ответила Рей.

— Вы знаете, что он единственный выжил после гибели своего отряда? — неожиданно заметила Пейдж. — Провёл в лесу неделю. Думали, что он сойдет с ума, но он оправился. Он действительно мог бы помочь.

— Теперь он ни с кем близко не сходится. Даже со старыми друзьями, — добавила Роуз. — Я представляю, почему. Должно быть, это ужасно — потерять всех своих товарищей, видеть их смерть…

— Да, — эхом откликнулась Рей. — Ужасно.

Наконец, они выехали. Сестры Тико пожелали им удачи, Маз Каната сделала им вслед знак от дурного глаза, чем привела доктора в невероятное раздражение. На выезде из города солдаты проверили их документы, отметили их в списках отбывающих и открыли перед ними ворота. Поиски начались.

На коленях у Рей лежала карта, а старая асфальтированная дорога со стершейся разметкой, по которой они ехали, вела прямо в лес. На карте были карандашные пометки: все обрывы и овраги, все низины, где мог остаться туман. Они собирались начать с ближайшей, хотя очевидно, что так близко к поселению гнездо бы недолго оставалось незамеченным.

Лес не выглядел угрожающим: солнце пронизывало кроны высоких сосен, почва была песчаной, покрытой редкой травой, все было ярким и красивым, как на картине. Душистый сосновый запах проникал внутрь сквозь приоткрытое окно. В такое утро менее всего хотелось лезть куда-то во тьму, пропахшую кислыми миазмами. В такое утро хотелось просто погулять, и Рей задумалась, сможет ли она когда-нибудь просто пройтись по лесу, не опасаясь тумана и существ, живущих в нем. Или дети ее знакомых — смогут ли они?

Если бы она задала этот вопрос вслух, доктор наверняка бы сказал, что это пустые мысли. У них есть лишь одна реальность, ни к чему бередить себе душу тем, что, скорее всего, никогда не случится. Это было худшее утешение из возможных, но, Рей уже знала, доктор был мастером в медицине, а не в утешениях.

Они съехали с асфальтовой дороги на грунтовку. Машину тряхнуло на кочке, и в кузове что-то глухо брякнуло.

— Мы ищем что-то конкретное? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Рен. — На окрестных фермах недавно пропало несколько людей. Ограждения не были нарушены, фермы охранялись по всем правилам. Еще случались нападения на скот, но он не пропадал. Его просто выжирали изнутри прямо в хлеву.

— Много? — спросила Рей.

— Достаточно, чтобы послать заявку на выезд пожарных, — ответил доктор. — Мы окажем им большую услугу, если разведаем местность.

— А ты хочешь узнать, что за тварь могла пересечь ограду с человеком в когтях, — подытожила Рей.

— Да, — ответил Рен просто. — Ограда на одной ферме была три с половиной метра, укрепленная, с карнизом. На другой они пускали по ограде ток, если приходил туман. Но ни одна ограда не была порушена или задета. Не было скачков напряжения. Люди просто пропали в тумане, прямо из своих комнат.

— Думаешь, появился кто-то новый? — спросила Рей. — Кто-то, кого мы еще не видели?

Доктор не ответил, но Рей знала, что это так. Он восхищался монстрами — и уничтожал их без малейшей жалости.

— Ты помнишь, — заговорил Рен, — как все началось? Что нам рассказывали? Они пришли из другого мира. Говорят, что базу, где они появились, взорвали, разбомбили с воздуха, а потом добавили еще.

— Пока было чем бомбить, — тихо добавила Рей. — Ты думаешь, что ничего не вышло?

— Я думаю, что двери нужно закрывать, а не оставлять прикрытыми в надежде, что их не распахнет случайный сквозняк, — Рен нахмурился. Его мрачный взгляд неотрывно следил за извилистой неровной дорогой. — В тот раз эту дверь смогли открыть с нашей стороны. Может, они сумели открыть ее со своей. Сделали новую. Может, вдали от своего мира они эволюционируют, и очень скоро им не нужен будет туман. Кто знает.

— Ты пессимист, — заметила Рей.

— Наша жизнь к этому располагает, — ответил Рен.

— Я так не думаю, — возразила Рей. — Кому как не тебе знать, что даже из безнадежных ситуаций есть выход.

Рен покачал головой.

— Это не так, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на карту на коленях Рей и притормозил. — Дай мне карту. Мы уже близко.

Первый овраг оказался совершенно безопасным, они обследовали его полностью. Как и следующий. Время шло, солнце стояло высоко, когда они добрались до третьего оврага, более глубокого и обрывистого, чем предыдущие. Рей чувствовала голод, но предлагать Рену остановиться и перекусить было бессмысленно, поэтому она молча грызла галеты из старого армейского пайка, безвкусные, как бумага, но сытные.

Несмотря на то, что солнце грело весь день, в овраге было сыро и прохладно. По дну бежал мелкий ручек, берега были сколькими и глинистыми, корни деревьев свисали вниз, а сами деревья, старые, сухие, клонились над оврагом.

А над водой висело тонкое покрывало тумана. Рей принюхалась, но почувствовала лишь запах леса, земли и сырой листвы.

— Здесь, — сказал Рен. — Идем.

— Ты так уверен из-за тумана? — спросила Рей.

Рен развернул карту, показал, где они находились, а потом ткнул пальцем в другое место:

— Тут. Место первого нападения. Напрямик тут несколько миль.

Рей посмотрела карту: дороги напрямик не было, зато было всхолмье, которое нужно было пересечь.

— Думаешь, они умеют летать? — предположила она.

— Не знаю, — ответил Рен.

Они проехали настолько, насколько позволяла дорога, а потом пошли пешком, ища удобный спуск вниз. Туман сгустился, но продолжал висеть низко, не поднимаясь, почти полностью скрывая ручей — о его присутствии говорило только журчание воды.

Когда они наконец спустились, то появился и запах: пока очень слабый, но отчетливый.

Идти, раздвигая коленями густой белый туман, было страшно: казалось, что сейчас что-то схватит тебя. Но крупные монстры не смогли бы там укрыться. А мелкие нападали только на одиночек.

Рен шел первым, и он остановился, сделав Рей знак не шуметь. Он указал вперед, и Рей увидела углубление в стене оврага: когда-то там была условная пещерка, образованная вымоиной и корнями деревьев. Теперь же там чернел провал, а возле него возвышались кучи уже слежавшегося суглинка. Туман густо клубился там, расползаясь длинными белыми завитками во все стороны.

— Я не думаю, что пещера глубокая, — шепотом заметил Рен. — Но осторожность не помешает.

Аккуратно, чтобы не шлепать по воде, они приблизились ко входу. Летний день будто померк: в овраге царили сумерки, и они словно сгущались в этом месте. Зев пещеры был затянут по краям липкой едучей паутиной, и они прошли, пригибаясь и осторожно отодвигая ее руками, одетыми в перчатки.

Внутри кислый запах был почти непереносим, и Рей подтянула на лицо повязанный на шею платок, чтобы прикрыть нос и рот. Доктора этот запах, казалось, совсем не смущал. Он встал, чуть прижавшись к стене, и Рей повторила его движение. Зрачки доктора были расширены, черные, они поглотили почти всю радужку, пока он напряженно всматривался в темноту впереди. Доставать фонарь было опасно.

Постепенно их глаза привыкли к темноте, которая оказалась не такой густой, как померещилось поначалу. Света, падающего от входа, хватало, чтобы осветить осыпающиеся земляные стены с торчащими корнями и стелящийся по полу туман. Паутина покрывала все, где-то густо, а где-то тонко, растягиваясь и облепляя неровности стен. В глубине пещеры что-то перещелкнуло — гулкий животный звук.

Рен знаком показал Рей двигаться за ним и пошел вперед первым, ступая осторожно. Мокрые ботинки скользили по изрытой глине, рюкзаки и оружие оттягивали плечи, но в какой-то момент эти ощущения отошли на второй план. Пещера расширилась, паутина на стенах стала гуще, и стали видны ее обитатели.

Они зависли на потолке и на стенах, растопырив свои многосуставчатые конечности, похожие на пауков лишь на первый взгляд. Плотные жесткие тела покрывали крупные толстые белесые волоски, россыпи блестящих глазок затянуло мутной пленкой — существа спали. Спали, расположившись между коконов, небрежных и несимметричных, в которые они заворачивали своих жертв. В одних, крупных, можно было угадать очертания туш скота. В других, поменьше, были люди — Рей насчитала пять. Двое были иссушены почти до состояния скелетов, еще двое пока напоминали людей. А пятый… Рей поначалу подумала, что ослышалась. Но человек в коконе издал слабый стон. Это был ребенок: присмотревшись, Рей разглядела его лицо, почти закрытое паутиной, бледное, с пурпурными отметинами там, где паутина касалась кожи, разглядела темные волосы и глубоко запавшие глаза.

Она сделала знак Рену: «Он жив!» — и доктор предостерегающе поднял руку. Рей не обратила на это внимания, первым ее порывом было подобраться к мальчику, вырезать его из кокона и вынести его на свет и воздух. Но Рен схватил ее, притянул к себе, крепко удерживая за плечи, и вжался в стену, игнорируя едкую паутину, лезущую в лицо.

Как раз вовремя. Мальчик застонал снова, и что-то шевельнулось в глубине пещеры. Перебирая ногами — их было _гораздо_ больше чем у обычных пауков — на тусклый свет выбрался один из монстров, чуть крупнее прочих, с более темной шкурой, обрюзгший и безволосый. Он одним прыжком вознесся на стену рядом с мальчиком, и завис над ним.

Рей почувствовала, как руки доктора стискивают ее плечи до боли, не давая шевельнуться.

Мальчик в коконе слабо вздрогнул, и тогда монстр опустил свою раззявленную жвалистую пасть к его лицу. А дальше произошло то, чего Рей, да и доктор тоже, совсем не ожидали. Вместо того, чтобы вцепиться в жертву, пасть монстра выкинула длинный хоботок, влажно блестящий от вязкой слизи. Монстр протолкнул хоботок в полуоткрытый рот ребенка, и тот затих. Рей могла видеть, как что-то перемещается по хоботку, как движется горло ребенка.

Оно… кормило его? Свою жертву?

Спустя несколько долгих минут, монстр отодвинулся, прополз по стене и исчез в темной глубине. Мальчик остался висеть в коконе.

Доктор наклонился к уху Рей и прошептал на пределе слышимости:

— Мы заберем его. Но действовать надо быстро.

Рей кивнула. Она подумала, что доктор хотел бы прихватить и одно из чудовищ, например то, с хоботком. Они не в первый раз сталкивались с паукообразными монстрами, но впервые — с таким поведением.

— Прикрывай меня, — прошептал Рен.

Он отпустил Рей, и они поднялись на ноги, стараясь действовать как можно более тихо. Рен осторожно подошел к мальчику, достал нож и принялся освобождать его из плена. Рей стояла чуть позади, внимательно прислушиваться, следя, чтобы ни одна из тварей не пробудилась, не подобралась к ним незаметно. Сюда бы огнемет, как у пожарников, у них был такой, но они были тяжелыми, и спуститься с ним по оврагу бесшумно бы не получилось. А если бы и получилось, то подниматься пришлось бы без него.

Как бы ни вглядывалась Рей в темноту, движение там все равно стало для нее неожиданностью — она заметила паукомонстра уже когда он оказался совсем близко, примериваясь для прыжка на Рена. Дальше Рей действовала не задумываясь. Она плавно вскинула винтовку, стараясь не привлекать внимания монстра резкими движениями.

И выстрелила.

Она попала твари прямо в центр тела. Брызнула во все стороны дурно пахнущая жижа, заменявшая этим существам кровь, а тварь шмякнулась оземь, всколыхнув туман.

Грохот выстрела еще не затих в ушах, а по всей пещере начало раздаваться тихое пощелкивание — твари пробуждались, расправляли свои конечности. Поняв, что еще немного — и они набросятся всей гурьбой, доктор плюнул на осторожность и несколькими резкими взмахами обрезал удерживающие мальчика пути и взвалил его себе на плечо.

— Уходим! — гаркнул он.

Доктор с его ношей двинулся к выходу первым, а Рей отступала за ним, спиной вперед, не сводя взгляда с шевелящейся темноты в глубине пещеры. Первая тварь показалась впереди, и Рей вынужденно замедлила шаг, чтобы пристрелить ее, но за ней показались следующие, и следующие.

— Быстрее! — донесся до Рей окрик доктора.

Выбравшись на воздух, Рей потянулась к светошумовой гранате, висевшей на поясе, но её остановил крик доктора.

— Не возле гнезда! — рявкнул Рен. — Иначе они разбегутся отсюда, и мы их не найдем!

Рей пришлось подчиниться.

Снаружи будто стало еще темнее: может быть, солнце зашло за тучу. Туман поднялся выше и теперь доктор брел в нем почти по пояс. Рей спешила за ним, шлепая по воде, чувствуя, как мешает движению намокшая одежда. Туман вокруг них был таким густым, что казалось, что его можно зачерпнуть рукой.

«Слишком высоко, — подумала Рей. — Они могут подобраться незаметно!»

И как ответ на её мысль, туман у входа в пещеру всколыхнулся.

Твари выбирались оттуда, стараясь не показываться на свет.

— Наверх! — крикнула Рей доктору. — Иначе они затащат нас обратно по одному!

— Мы не поднимемся здесь! — доктор окинул взглядом овраг — до места, где они могли начать подъем, оставалось не менее двух десятков метров. Их окружали высокие, обрывистые стены с нависшими кривыми древесными стволами. — Гранату.

Он отступил к стене, стараясь найти укрытие между корней, а Рей шагнула в другую сторону, снимая гранату с пояса. Туман окружал ее, и когда что-то в тумане обвило ее ногу, Рей даже не успела вскрикнуть: ее сдернуло вниз.

Она рухнула прямо в воду, на мгновение уйдя под нее с головой. Ничего не было видно, и Рей пнула свободной ногой наугад, и попала во что-то. Она почувствовала, как что-то острое болезненно ткнуло ее в бок. Граната вылетела у нее из руки, но у Рей все еще оставалось оружие. Она ткнула им вслепую, как дубинкой, стараясь отпихнуть чудовище, пытающее то ли обвить, то ли проткнуть ее своими острыми лапами. Ткнула еще раз и наконец смогла вынырнуть, вырваться из тумана.

— Закрой глаза!

Едва услышав это, Рей зажмурилась и закрыла уши и голову руками, сворачиваясь в клубок и снова уходя вниз, в туман и воду. Она успела почувствовать, как что-то болезненно и сильно сжимает ее ногу, пытается тащить…

Свет от взрыва она увидела даже сквозь закрытые веки. Волна воздуха ударила сверху, в ушах загудело. Кажется, взрыв произошел где-то выше, но Рей не могла сказать точно. Болезненный захват на ноге пропал.

Рей села и медленно открыла глаза, ничего толком не видя, кроме цветных пятен, лишь смутные очертания.

Сквозь звон в ушах до нее донесся какой-то шум. Знакомый, будто кто-то звал ее.

— Рей!

Ее схватили за руку, и Рей дернулась — но это был доктор. Мальчик мешком висел у него на плече. Губы доктора шевельнулись, и Рей поняла, что он говорит.

«Идем. Быстрее».

Взрыв разогнал туман, и его клочья, похожие на куски ваты, настолько они были плотными, медленно оседали, торопясь собраться обратно в единую массу. Монстров не было видно. Рей огляделась, щурясь, чуть покачиваясь, сумела рассмотреть в воде свою винтовку, подхватила ее и бросилась за доктором.

Они достигли подъема, выбрались наверх, поскальзываясь на глине. Доктор был мрачен. Он чертыхался, каждый раз, когда терял равновесие, и Рей почти могла нормально его слышать.

Наверху было светлее, и они добрались до машины, находясь почти в безопасности. При свете дня монстры не торопились преследовать их.

Положив мальчика на землю, они освободили его от остатков паутины. Найдя старое одеяло, доктор завернул в него ребенка и уложил его на заднее сиденье. Мальчик дышал тяжело и был горячим, как печка, его кожа была влажной и липкой.

— Нам надо торопиться, — сказал доктор наконец. Он запер заднюю дверь и сел на место водителя. — Едва стемнеет, они наверняка сбегут. Нужно, чтобы пожарники успели сюда раньше. Отметь место на карте! Покажем ее им.

— Я потеряла гранату, — тихо сказала Рей. — Извини.

Доктор уставился на нее.

— Это не важно, Рей! — сказал он. — Торопись!

Рей села на свое место, и мотор взревел. Тяжело переваливая через вздыбившиеся корни, машина уносила их прочь. Рей сделала пометку на карте, отметив, что руки у нее трясутся. В ушах все еще гудело, но цветные пятна перед глазами уже не плавали. Украдкой Рей взглянула на Рена: он не отводил взгляда от дороги.

Машину снова подбросило на кочке, и мальчик на заднем сиденье издал стон. Бросив карту, Рей перелезла назад, игнорируя предупреждение Рена. Она с трудом устроилась в узком пространстве, упираясь спиной в спинку своего сиденья, одной рукой держась, чтобы не упасть, а второй стала гладить мальчика по мокрым волосам. Он тихо стонал во сне, не просыпался, и был горячим настолько, что собственные руки теперь казались Рей ледяными.

— Нам придется спрятать его, — сказал доктор.

— Что? — переспросила Рей. — Мы не скажем, что нашли его?

— Его запрут в карантинной зоне, — ответил Рен. — Меня к нему не пустят.

Рей промолчала.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не смогу обеспечить ему изоляцию? Нам необходимо узнать, что это существо с ним делало.

— Да, — негромко отозвалась Рей.

Всю дорогу, пока они ехали, она держала мальчика за влажную горячую ладонь, дула ему на лоб, когда он стонал. Не доезжая до города они остановились, перенесли мальчика в кузов, где спрятали в ящике, в котором обычно хранились хрупкие и мягкие вещи. Пришлось уложить его, с некоторым трудом согнув ему колени, и Рей долго старалась устроить его поудобнее, пока доктор наконец не сказал:

— Оставь. Он все равно ничего не чувствует.

Они сели в машину, и Рен добавил:

— Я должен доложить о произошедшем. Ты останешься в машине, следи, чтобы никто не рылся в вещах слишком дотошно. Ящик закрывается плотно, но смотри, чтобы он там не издавал громких звуков.

Рей кивнула.

Они въехали в город. Проверка казалась ужасно долгой. Когда машина осталась на стоянке, а доктор в сопровождении двух солдат отправился к коменданту, Рей осталась одна. Машину почти не досматривали, лишь мельком, и Рей вылезла из салона, добрела до открытого кузова и уселась уже на него, отрешенно глядя перед собой.

— Ужасно выглядите, — заметил один из караульных. — У вас кровь на виске, вы знаете?

Рей механически дотронулась пальцами до виска и ощутила боль.

— Ничего, — сказала она, и услышала свой голос как будто со стороны. — Доктор меня подлатает.

Рен вернулся некоторое время спустя. Несмотря на измотанный вид и грязную и мокрую одежду, он выглядел довольным.

— Отряд выдвигается прямо сейчас. Жаль, я не смогу присутствовать… — она посмотрел на Рей. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Просто кровь… — до нее дошло, что доктор спрашивал о другом — о мальчике в ящике, и она добавила:

— Да, все в порядке. Давай поедем домой. Скорее, пожалуйста.

***

На большой кухне внизу всегда было тепло. Свет попадал внутрь сквозь небольшие арочные окна, полы были деревянными, а под многочисленными полками висели столь же многочисленные пучки трав, специй, связки лука, чеснока, сушеных перцев… Это была самая настоящая _кухня_ , на которой было приятно готовить, обжитая и уютная.

Сегодня там было людно. Над большой кастрюлей поднимался пар, за столом сидела Маз, неторопливо нарезая овощи и негромко подпеваю музыке, льющейся из динамиков старого проигрывателя.

Рей сидела напротив — помогала ей с нарезкой. А рядом с Рей устроилась Роуз Тико. После возвращения из леса, после того, как доктор Рен сообщил, где искать монстров, и чего от них ждать, она захаживала каждый день. Рей была совсем не против — с Роуз легко было завести разговор и болтать о всякой ерунде, хотя обычно она пыталась расспрашивать Рей о ее «приключениях» с доктором. Сам же доктор Роуз не жаловал и не раз высказывал Рей, что было бы неплохо, если бы она отвадила младшую Тико от их дома — наедине.

Разумеется, после этого Рей стала привечать Роуз еще больше, несколько раз приглашала ее в гости сама, и даже показала ей импровизированную оружейную.

— Ты знаешь, как Алари называет доктора за глаза? — Роуз хихикнула и пододвинула Маз уже нарезанное, чтобы та ссыпала овощи в кастрюлю. — Доктор Хам.

Она заправила за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь и добавила:

— Он не единственный, кто его так зовет.

— Я догадываюсь, почему, — отозвалась Рей.

В самом деле, доктора Рена тяжело было назвать милым человеком. Возможно, Рей была единственной, с кем он мог разговаривать мягко.

Правда делал он это нечасто.

— Но это же нечестно, — добавила Роуз. — Вы помогли солдатам и пожарникам. Мне кажется, он заслуживает уважения.

Рей промолчала. Если бы люди знали, что еще сделал Рен, они назвали бы его похуже, чем доктор Хам.

Они бы выгнали их из города туманной ночью.

***

Тело мальчика они перенесли вниз прямо в ящике, постаравшись, чтобы Маз этого не заметила. Он затих и едва дышал, но его кожа все еще была обжигающе горячей. Внизу доктор уложил его на стол, приспособленный им для своих целей — настоящий прозекторский стол он еще не успел приобрести.

— Что с ним? — спросила Рей.

— Не знаю, — ответил Рен. — Но собираюсь узнать. Он умирает.

— Ты спасешь его? — спросила Рей.

Доктор взглянул на нее тяжело, но, когда он заговорил, его голос был на удивление мягок.

— Иди наверх, Рей. Умойся и переоденься в сухое, и постарайся не дотрагиваться ни до чего, что не сможешь потом вымыть. Нам надо обработать твою рану. И неплохо было бы, если бы хозяйка сделала нам кофе покрепче.

Рей кивнула, и доктор добавил:

— Мне сейчас нужно все твое внимание и поддержка, Рей. Это важно.

— Да, — Рей кивнула снов. — Да, конечно.

Она побрела наверх, тяжело переставляя ноги. Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось упасть в кровать, укрыться одеялом с головой и забыть о случившемся. Но у нее были дела.

На верхней лестнице ее встретила Маз, и пораженно охнула.

— Милая! — воскликнула она, прижав руку к груди. — Ты в порядке? Во что вы ввязались с вашим доктором?

— Я в порядке, — ответила Рей. — Мэм, если вас не затруднит, сделайте нам кофе, да побольше. У доктора и у меня сегодня много работы.

И она продолжила свой путь, пройдя мимо Маз к своей комнате.

В ванной Рей стянула с себя мокрую одежду, влезла под горячий душ и застыла, опираясь рукой о стену и закрыв глаза. Рану защипало, но Рей не обратила на это внимания.

— Почему так долго? — спросил ее Рен, когда Рей спустилась обратно в подвал.

— Промывала рану, — Рей указала на свой висок, теперь залепленный пластырем.

— Я мог бы сделать это сам, намного аккуратнее, — мрачно заметил Рен.

— Тебе тоже нужно переодеться, — заметила Рей.

Доктор осмотрел себя, будто только вспомнил, что он тоже промок насквозь, и сказал:

— Обойдусь. Раз ты здесь, то приготовь мои инструменты и надень комбинезон. Нам нужно застегнуть ремни на его руках и ногах, если случится припадок… И принеси кофе.

— Что с ним? — спросила Рей.

Мальчик лежал настолько недвижимости, а его лицо было таким бледным, что ей показалось, что он умер.

— Сопор, — ответил доктор. — Поторопись.

Вместе с доктором они пристегнули мальчика к столу. Подумав, доктор попросил Рей подержать голову ребенка, а сам впихнул ему между зубов сложенный вдвое ремень.

— Инструменты, — напомнил он Рей. — Быстрее.

Рей подчинялась, чувствуя, как давит на нее усталость. Потребность просто сесть и прикрыть глаза вытесняла из нее все эмоции и прочие желания. В комбинезоне, надетом поверх обычной одежды, было жарко, и она постоянно вытирала лоб, хотя на нем не было испарины.

Доктор надел фартук прямо поверх грязной одежды, и Рей поежилась. Инструменты, которые она разложила, поблескивали под лампой, но пока доктор не притрагивался к ним: он замерял температуру, пульс мальчика, бормотал что-то под нос, торопливо заполняя журнал неровными строчками — обычно он старательно выписывал каждую букву, но не сейчас.

Как он и опасался, у мальчика начались судороги. Не было ни потемнения, ни расширения сосудов, как при заражении: он вдруг захрипел, выгнулся дугой так, что затрещали ремни. Доктор бросился к нему, крикнув:

— Держи его! — и Рей налегла на мальчика с другой стороны, тщетно пытаясь прижать его к столу.

Его маленькое тело словно наполнилось неведомой силой: Рей едва удерживала его, а доктор пытался подстраховать его голову, чтобы мальчик не бился ею об стол. В какой-то момент он выгнулся так сильно, болезненно мыча сквозь ремень, что Рей показалось, будто что-то хрустнуло у него внутри. А потом он обмяк, и несколько мгновений Рей была почти рада, думая, что приступ прошел.

А потом она поняла, что мальчик не дышит, и она прижимает к столу его тело, которое покинула всякая жизнь.

Рей медленно выпрямилась, глядя на ребенка перед собой. Ее взгляд скользил по его лицу, в тщетной попытке запомнить эти черты — зачем? Ей захотелось встряхнуть его, убедиться — ведь он не мог погибнуть просто так. Он должен дышать, ведь он пережил пещеру, коконы, этих монстров!..

Рен осторожно уложил голову мальчика прямо, вытащил ремень из его рта и ладонью в резиновой перчатке стер слюну с его подбородка. Заметив, что Рей все еще стоит неподвижно, не отводя взгляда от тела, другой рукой он осторожно обнял ее за талию и оттянул назад, подальше от стола. Рей безвольно последовала за ним, но ее взгляд, как приклеенный, остановился на теле.

— Вот и все, — негромко сказал Рен. — Он отмучился.

— Как его звали? — спросила Рей. Рен не ответил, и она повторила вопрос, подняв на него глаза:

— Кайло! Как его звали?!

Доктор поморщился и покачал головой.

— Тебе это знать ни к чему. Нужно подготовить тело к вскрытию…

— Я хочу знать его имя, — безапелляционно заявила Рей. — Я хочу знать имя того, кого мы не спасли…

— Мы _не могли_ его спасти! — отрезал доктор. — Никто не мог! Мы и так знаем слишком мало о происходящем в тумане… Он не был заражен, если судить по внешним признакам, но анализ крови даст больше…

— Просто скажи мне, — тихо попросила Рей. — Почему тебе сложно это сделать?

— Я не помню, — коротко ответил доктор.

— Не помнишь? — переспросила Рей. — Как…

— По той же причине, по которой я бы не сказал тебе, даже если бы знал, — ответил Рен спокойно. — Пожалуйста, Рей. Соберись.

Рей покачала головой. Собраться! Сколько раз он слышала от него эти слова! Сколько раз она еще услышит их, прежде чем эта маска на его лице сломается, и он покажет свои истинные чувства! Неужели ему совсем не жаль ребенка? Ребенка, которого он вынес на своих руках из гнезда!

И когда Рей собралась высказать ему это все — она поймала его взгляд, и Рен уставился на нее, уже зная, что она собирается сказать, и она глубоко вдохнула… тишину подвала нарушил звук, исходящий от стола.

Не поверив своим ушам, Рей повернулась к нему. Тело шевельнулось. Мальчик шевельнулся, значит — доктор ошибался? Они еще могли спасти его!..

Доктор ухватил ее за руку прежде, чем Рей сделала шаг к столу, и тело на нем дернулось снова. Грудь ходила ходуном, но ноги и руки бессильно обвисли. Одеяло сползло, и Рей увидела, как снова странно и неправильно выгибается тело, как под тонкой кожей живота ходят странные бугры. А потом раздался треск, и на груди мальчика выступила кровь.

Рей замерла. Она не сразу сообразила, а поняв — будто окаменела. Что-то выламывалось из тела мальчика, разрывая ему мышцы, ломая грудину, выдирая внутренние органы и раздирая кожу. Сначала она натянулась, потом лопнула, окропив все вокруг алыми брызгами, и над изломанной грудью вознеслось нечто, что Рей сначала приняла за белый, покрытый кровью рог. Но паразит, выросший в теле ребенка, продолжил движение, медленно выбираясь из него, и Рей поняла, что это была голова: странной, вытянутой формы, белая с синевой. Показалась тонкая шея, узкие костистые плечи и длинные руки с не менее длинными пальцами, заканчивающимися крепкими и острыми молочно-белыми когтями. Существо целиком было покрыто кровью, петля кишок обмотала его странную тонкую талию, и алые капли скатывались по бледной гладкой коже, будто лишенной пор.

— Не шевелись.

Рен произнес это еле слышно, чуть сжав ее руку, но Рей и не собиралась шевелиться. Странное существо, отдаленно напоминающее человека, мерзкий гомункул, выбралось из тела, как из кокона. К его впалому животу тянулось нечто, вроде пуповины, а когда он встал — он был не меньше метра в высоту, тело под ним будто осело, будто потеряло значительную часть своей массы.

Чем бы это ни было, оно росло внутри мальчика.

Существо встало на четвереньки, хотя явно было приспособлено для передвижения на двух ногах, жилистых, как и все его тело. Оно повело головой и раззявило пасть, которая раскрылась, будто гигантский разрез на совершенно гладкой морде, заполненная острыми треугольными зубами. У него не было ни глаз, ни дыхательных отверстий. Кажется, оно было слепо, и Рей старалась не издать ни звука, хотя ей казалось, что ее бешено колотящееся сердце выдаст ее.

Монстр неловко спрыгнул со стола на пол и покачнулся, будто его массивная голова перевешивала тело. Он встрепенулся и медленно двинулся прочь, поводя башкой, словно пытался уловить что-то.

«А вдруг он все же почует наш запах?» — подумала Рей.

До инструментов доктора было не дотянуться, а оружия в подвале не было.

Какое упущение.

Существо замерло и снова повело головой, безошибочно указав плоской мордой в их сторону. Прежде, чем оно успело броситься к ним, доктор толкнул Рей в одну сторону, а сам бросился в противоположную.

Существо заметалось на месте, озадаченное и разозленное обилием звуков и их источников. Рей подхватила в руки тяжелый поднос и крепко схватила его, готовая, в случае чего, использовать его как оружие. Доктор добрался до своих инструментов, и дребезжащий звук, с которым они рассыпались, когда он схватил пилу, привлек монстра. Он бросился в сторону доктора крупными прыжками, широко раззявив пасть. Он одним прыжком взлетел на стол, и доктор наотмашь ударил его пилой. Лезвие вошло в кожу существа неглубоко, а оно обвило пилу и держащую ее руку своими конечностями, впилось когтями и не отпускало. Доктор издал короткий злой вскрик и встряхнул рукой, слепо шаря второй по подносу, ища что-нибудь острое, а существо вытянуло шею, оказавшуюся на удивление длинной, и защелкало пастью, пытаясь вцепиться в пальцы. Рей подскочила к ним, и ударила, углом подноса целясь ему прямо в голову. Она попала, и монстр издал пронзительный, мерзкий писк и тут же отпустил руку доктора, шлепнувшись на пол. Он шустро перекатился и метнулся куда-то в сторону.

— Где он?! — взревел доктор. Он подхватил скальпель и крутанулся вокруг себя, ища существо взглядом. — Мы не можем его упустить!

К счастью, кровь несчастного мальчика все еще стекала по существу, и они нашли его по дорожке из темно-красных капель, забившееся под ящик на высоких ножках. Достать его оттуда было невозможно, оно щелкало пастью и пронзительно визжало.

— Смотри, чтобы не сбежал! — бросил доктор Рей, а сам направился к шкафу, где хранились химикаты. Достав одну из бутылей, он приказал:

— Прикрой лицо и не дыши, когда я скажу.

Он торопливо натянул на лицо тонкий респиратор и открыл бутыль. По комнате поплыл мерзкий химический запах и доктор глухо приказал:

— Не дыши! — После чего выплеснул бутыль под ящик.

Существо взвизгнуло, скользя по жиже, пытаясь выбраться оттуда, перебирая всеми конечностями, и когда оно вылезло, Рей с силой опустила поднос на его голову, щуря слезящиеся глаза. Череп существа хрустнул, брызнула черная кровь, и Рей придавила поднос всем своим весом, чувствуя, что у нее сейчас разорвутся легкие. Существо дергалось и брыкалось, но это были его посмертные судороги — его голова была размозжена. Доктор бросился к распределительному щиту и включил вытяжку на полную мощность.

Убедившись, что существо мертво, Рей отступила от него, все еще сжимая поднос, и прижалась к стене.

Воздух очистился не быстро. Доктор принес Рей второй респиратор и вдвоем они с величайшей осторожностью погрузили останки монстра в большую емкость, залив их смесью формалина и еще чего-то: доктор планировал заняться вскрытием позже. Емкость отправилась в старый, но еще работающий холодильник для мяса, стоявший там же внизу, а Рей и Рен получили наконец возможность снять респираторы.

В подвале царил разгром. Пол усеивали пятна крови, тело мальчика, изорванное, оскверненное, лежало на столе, издавая положенный ему отвратительный запах вскрытых внутренностей.

Доктор осмотрел все это, будто впервые видел, и Рей показалось, что что-то в нем надорвалось. Лишь чуть — но она увидела это, когда он смотрел на мальчика.  
Она подошла к нему, не зная точно, что ему нужно, и что она сама хочет сделать.

— Ты думаешь, я чудовище? — спросил Рен. Он не смотрел на Рей.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Для него уже было поздно.

Она сделала шаг к нему навстречу и положила руку на плечо, заглядывая Рену в лицо.

— Нет, — повторила она.

Она лгала. Часть ее знала, что Рен спрятал бы мальчика и препарировал его, даже если бы у него был шанс выжить. А часть не желала в это верить.

Ведь тогда и сама Рей…

Рей заставила себя думать о другом. Её рука соскользнула вниз по плечу Рена к его ладони, все еще затянутой в скользкую перчатку.

— Нет. — Рен убрал руку прежде, чем Рей успела дотронуться до его пальцев. — Мне… Необходимо вымыться… Убрать все это. Предстоит тяжелая ночь, и Маз наверняка будет совать свой нос куда не следует!

Он испустил тяжелый вздох и добавил:

— Соберись, Рей.

***

— Жаль того мальчика с фермы, — заметила Роуз. Поймав взгляд Рей, она добавила: — Которого так и не нашли. Бедные родители. Надеюсь, что он еще жив.  
Рей кивнула, но ничего не сказала.

Пейдж вернулась за Роуз ближе к вечеру: улицы покрыла слабая дымка, фонари зажгли раньше, и люди торопились домой.

К удивлению Рей, Пейдж попросила Роуз проверить, не забыла ли она ничего в доме, а, когда Роуз ушла, дуясь и ворча вполголоса, что ей не пять лет, чтобы забывать в гостях вещи, Пейдж обратилась к Рей.

— У меня к вам разговор, — сказала она негромко. — О Роуз. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы продолжали общение.

— Простите? — переспросила Рей.

— Это вы меня простите. Я понимаю, Роуз легко располагает к себе, — сказала Пейдж. — Просто… поймите! Для Роуз то, что вы делаете — приключение. Она не понимает, как нам повезло, что нас удочерили. Иначе мы были бы там, — она кивнула в направлении городских ворот. — И сталкивались бы с такими «приключениями» каждый день, как те фермеры, на которых напали. Я понимаю. Понимаю, что это не твоя вина, и Роуз стала твоим другом. Но, пожалуйста, прекрати приглашать ее. Напугай ее рассказами, покажи ей шрамы, сочини что-нибудь!.. Она уже представляет, как поедет охотиться на монстров! А я этого не хочу! — голос Пейдж прервался. Она перевела дыхание и продолжила:

— Я уже потеряла родителей! Я не хочу терять еще и ее!

Тут в холл вернулась Роуз, и Пейдж сделала незаметный шаг назад. О ее волнении говорили лишь покрасневшие щеки.

— Все в порядке, — Роуз вздохнула. — До завтра, Рей?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Извини, совсем забыла. На завтра у нас с доктором запланированы дела.

— Вне города? — быстро спросила Роуз.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Просто дела. Ничего, еще увидимся.

Проводив сестер Тико и закрыв за ними дверь, Рей прижалась к ней лбом. На душе у нее остался неприятный осадок, хотя она прекрасно понимала беспокойство Пейдж.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром, без предупреждения и приглашения, им нанесла визит Базини Нетал. Разумеется, она искала доктора, но сегодня он ушел рано, и дома остались только Рей и Маз.

Маз провела нежданную посетительницу в гостиную, причем выражение лица у Маз было таким постным, что сразу становилось понятно, что гостье она не рада. Базини же с комфортом расположилась на диване, положив руки на спинку и закинув ногу на ногу. На ней была довольно открытая по местным меркам блузка с глубоким и широким вырезом и кожаные брюки, явно имитирующие часть униформы пожарников — правда, у тех штаны были не из кожи.

— Доктор еще не скоро вернется, — известила ее Рей.

— Да? Как жаль. Неужели вы прогоните меня прочь, раз доктора Рена нет? — спросила Базини. — Я и с вами поболтаю с удовольствием. Надеюсь, вашу… экономку не затруднит сделать нам кофе?

Базини наклонился вперед, пристально глядя на Рей.

— Давайте, Рей. О докторе судачит весь город, а о вас совсем ничего не известно. Откуда вы?

— Я из Джакку, — коротко ответила Рей. — Знаете, доктор будет недоволен, если я, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делами, буду болтать с вами.

— Джакку? Тот городок на границе, — заметила Базини, полностью проигнорировав последнее предложение. — Это же пустыня, так? Говорят, у вас там совсем не было тумана. Очень удобно.

— Он был, — возразила Рей. — По ночам, едва садились солнце и падала температура. И нам нечем было себя защитить.

— Не только вам, — уронила Базини. — Я родилась в Чаактиле. Знаешь, где это?

Рей покачала головой.

— В пустыне, как и Джакку. Та еще дыра. Туман сделал нам большое одолжение.

Рей вопросительно вскинула брови, а Базини продолжила:

— Выкосил почти треть всего населения. Учитывая, что это была за треть, мне их совсем не жаль.

— И теперь ты живешь тут, — заметила Рей. Ей совсем не хотелось беседовать о прошлом, ни о своем, ни о прошлом Базини. Ей вообще не хотелось с ней беседовать.

— Да. А вы с доктором? Надолго к нам? Навсегда? — Базини улыбнулась.

— Мы это пока не обсуждали, — ответила Рей. — Но доктор не любит подолгу сидеть на одном месте.

— Да, да, мы это уже поняли, — Базини задумчиво осмотрелась. — Где там наш кофе? Старуха вообще собирается шевелиться? А ты, — спросила она как ни в чем не бывало, — спишь с доктором?

Рей не удалось удержать невозмутимое выражение на своем лице, и она выпалила:

— Нет! — прежде, чем подумала, что это вообще не дело мисс Нетал.

Базини кивнула.

— А какой тип ему нравится? Блондинки? Брюнетки? — Базини усмехнулась. — Я актриса, я могу стать любой.

— Я никогда этим не интересовалась, — ровно ответила Рей. — Извините, но мне нужно работать.

— Да, я понимаю, — Базини выпрямилась. — Раз уж мне не суждено дождаться дорогого доктора, передай ему приглашение.

Базини потянулась к своей сумочке и достала оттуда конверт.

— Тут билеты на завтрашнюю пьесу. Отдельная ложа, — она усмехнулась и протянула конверт Рей. — Впрочем, человеку, который видел постановки на сценах Альдераана, наши пьесы покажутся деревенской самодеятельностью, — Базини наигранно вздохнула.

Пальцы Рей замерли, не касаясь конверта.

— Доктор рассказал, откуда он? — спросила Рей.

— Да. Разве это тайна? — спросила Базини. Она втолкнула конверт в руку Рей, и та вынуждена была принять его. — До завтра, Рей.

Базини резко встала, широким жестом закинула сумочку на плечо и решительно направилась к дверям, не дожидаясь Рей.

— Доктор может быть занят, — заметила Рей ей вслед.

— Я уверена, он сможет выкроить время, — откликнулась Базини. — До завтра!

Рей не стала ее провожать.

***

Когда доктор вернулся, Рей передала ему конверт с билетами, исподтишка наблюдая за ним. Доктор вскрыл конверт, быстро пробежался глазами по приглашению и небрежно бросил конверт на свой стол.

— Мы пойдем? — спросила Рей.

— Кто передал билеты? — спросил доктор.

— Базини лично, — ответила Рей. Разве это было важно?

— Может быть. Да, — откликнулся доктор. Судя по всему, он был погружен в свои мысли. Он осмотрел стол, выдвинул один из ящиков и достал оттуда потрепанную тетрадь. — Мы уже давно не проводили осмотр. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — отозвалась Рей. — Как обычно.

Она заперла дверь, чтобы Маз не заглянула случайно — она бы явно поняла увиденное по-своему — и подошла к доктору. Он в ответ пододвинул ей стул.

Рен замерил ее пульс, давление и температуру. Рей расстегнула блузку и сняла ее, и Рен приступил к осмотру шрама на ее руке. Он уже полностью почернел, и его можно было бы перепутать с татуировкой, если бы не тонкая сеточка черных сосудов протянувшихся от него по плечу вниз и вверх.

Доктор сосредоточенно прощупал шрам и нахмурился.

— Скорость распространения все еще низкая, но мне не нравится это, — заметил он. — Когда ты перестала принимать иммуномодуляторы?

— После Арканиса, — ответила Рей. — Как раз там мои запасы подошли к концу, и я не успела купить новые.

Рен кивнул и перешёл к шрамам на ее спине. Рей чувствовала, как он прикасается к ней руками, затянутыми в перчатки, и где-то внутри у нее будто дрожала туго натянутая нить, норовя порваться. Рей _хотела_ ощутить тепло его рук, а не прохладу резины. Прикосновения были мягкими, успокаивающими.

— Тут все неплохо, — негромко сказал доктор. — Все рубцы чистые…

Он задержал свою ладонь на ее спине, проведя пальцами по самому длинном шраму от лопатки и до талии, и Рей встрепенулась. Неосознанно, она подалась навстречу этому движению, и доктор убрал руку.

Он записал все в тетрадь и бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей — она медленно одевалась. Судя по тому, что доктор не убирал тетрадь, он еще собирался делать записи.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — заметила Рей. — С осмотром. Или записать…

— Нет! — отрезал Рен. — Я вполне справлюсь сам, спасибо. Ты убралась в лаборатории?

— Да, — сказала Рей.

— Отправила письма в Альдераан и в Корусант? В Праксеум?

— Да.

— Послезавтра я уеду вместе с пожарниками. Один, — подчеркнул доктор. — На тот случай, если я не вернусь…

— Я знаю, — быстро ответила Рей. — Почему один? Раньше ты всегда брал меня с собой.

— В этот раз все иначе, — ответил Рен. — У тебя будет другая задача. Я присмотрел на заднем дворе железную бочку. Мы взяли необходимые образцы, теперь нужно избавиться от тела пострадавшего. Я приобрел подходящую емкость, у нас достаточно кислоты, и … Как раз должна прийти свежая партия… но кости придется жечь тебе. Придумай, как замаскировать это.

Тело мальчика хранилось в холодильнике вместе с телом существа, убившего его. Холод предохранял его от разложения. А Рей не могла смотреть на холодильник без дрожи.

— Мы живем слишком близко к другим домам, — возразила Рей. — Они наверняка почувствуют запах. Как я это объясню?

— Я знаю, — ответил Рен. — Но этот дом подходил нам по другим причинам. Если бы я мог, я бы снял жилье за пределами города. А теперь извини меня, но я хочу закончить записи…

Он отвернулся, и Рей нервно закусила губу.

— Я… Я не знаю, что придумать! — выпалила она. — Что сказать Маз и как сжечь кости! Останься и помоги мне.

Доктор медленно повернулся к ней и смерил ее взглядом.

— Что это за ребячество? — спросил он. — Ты не в состоянии поддерживать огонь достаточно высокой температуры, чтобы кости сгорели? Или не знаешь, что соврать старухе?

— Да! — ответила Рей дерзко. — Ребячество! Мне же девятнадцать! Совсем ребенок по местным меркам…

— По меркам богатых горожан, у которых хватает денег обеспечить своим детям безопасность, — медленно сказал Рен. Его тяжелый, темный взгляд сверлил Рей. — С чего ты взяла, что относишься к ним?

Рей будто ударили по лицу. Весь ее запал, вся ее злость, желание обратить на себя внимание — все это внезапно ушло, оставив сосущую пустоту.

Доктор смотрел на нее, Рей молча таращилась на доктора.

— Да, — сказала она наконец, поняв, что они молчат уже долго. — Ты прав. Я никто. И мне не следовало это забывать.

Она застегнула последнюю пуговицу на блузке, поправила манжеты и направилась к дверям, не глядя на доктора. До самого последнего момента она надеялась, что он нагонит ее, остановит, не даст уйти.

Но Рен не сказал ни слова, и дверь затворилась за Рей, тихо щелкнув замком.

***

Доктор Рен бывал в столичных театрах, а его ассистентка — ни разу, ни в столичных, ни в провинциальных. Поэтому театр Иллиниума произвел на нее впечатление: хорошо освещенное здание, будто устремленное ввысь. Даже решетки на окнах тут были необычные, а фигурные, а в дверях вместо стекол были витражи. (Разумеется, снаружи они закрывались стальными частыми решетками, но сейчас решетки были подняты и почти незаметны)

И внутри тоже было светло и красиво: полированные полы отражали блеск потолочных ламп, потолки были высокими, лепнину под ними и рамы зеркал у гардероба покрывала позолота, а все вокруг, без исключения, были одеты с иголочки. На мгновение Рей потерялась среди обилия шума, света, людских голосов и нарядов, и доктор подхватил ее под руку и провел к гардеробу.

Там, освободившись от верхней одежды, Рей огляделась и увидела знакомых: Роуз, Кайдел и Пейдж.

— Рей! — Роуз замахала ей рукой.

Рей кинула быстрый извиняющийся взгляд на доктора и устремилась к подруге. Они, видимо, дожидались кого-то, может быть родителей или друзей

— Привет! — поздоровалась Роуз. — Вы тоже решили выбраться в театр?

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Мило выглядите.

На Роуз были красивая блуза с кружевным воротником и широкая юбка, а Кайдел была одета в длинное кремовое платье в пол. В ее ушах поблескивали крошечные сережки с драгоценными камнями, а на шее висела простенькая цепочка с дешевым медальоном в виде сердечка.

— Спасибо, — сказала Кайдел. — Ты… тоже.

— Ты в том же самом платье, — заметила Роуз.

— Да, — удивленно ответила Рей. — Оно мне нравится.

— Да, — согласилась Кайдел. — Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось… Привет, Бомонт!

Она сорвалась с места и устремилась к только вошедшему в двери Кину — он едва успел снять шляпу.

— Она бесится, — поделилась Роуз. — У По Дэмерона сегодня выходной, он всем говорил, что придет, и не пришел. Теперь она назло будет любезничать с Кином весь вечер… А где вы с доктором будете сидеть? Мы в третьем ряду. Всегда садимся рядом c Кайдел и ее родителями.

— В ложе, — ответила Рей. — Базини передала доктору билеты.

— Она так демонстративно в нем заинтересована, — заметила Роуз с ноткой осуждения, — что это уже почти неприлично… Но ведь в большом городе не так? — добавила она с надеждой.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Рей. — Никогда не была в больших городах. Я… присоединилась к доктору в его путешествиях.

— А… — улыбка Роуз слегка увяла, но потом она заулыбалась с новой силой. — Что ж! Это значит, что у тебя все впереди. А я так и останусь тут на веки вечные! — она досадливо топнула туфелькой.

— Не обязательно, — возразила Рей. — Все может перемениться за один день. Я… со мной так и случилось.

— Рей! — окликнул ее доктор. — Идем.

Роуз быстро схватила ее за руку и выпалила:

— Встретимся в антракте!

Рей вернулась к демонстративно хмурящемуся доктору.

— Опять Тико, — сказал он.

— Придется привыкнуть, это маленький город, — заметила Рей. — Идем. Или ты уже передумал?

Рен фыркнул и первым направился к лестнице, ведущей на ложу. Рей поспешила за ним.

В ложе было полутемно. Сразу за открытыми дверями были портьеры, а уже за ними находился небольшой балкон на пять мест. Два уже были заняты, но Рей не успела заметить кем, потому что доктор остановился в проходе.

— Проходите, доктор Рен, — раздался голос Кэнэди. — Вы выглядите удивленным. Рассчитывали на персональную ложу?

— Нет, — ответил доктор. Он прошел, и Рей шагнула за ним.

Кроме Кэнэди, сидевшего в кресле подперев подбородок кулаком, там находился еще один мужчина — Рей его видела впервые. Он был одет в черное, рыжий и худощавый. С легкой улыбкой на лице он следил за доктором.

— Мисс Рей, — проскрипел Кэнэди. — Позвольте представить вам Армитажа Хакса. Вы, доктор, полагаю, уже с ним знакомы?

— Да, — отозвался Рен. Он сел в кресло, и Рей опустилась рядом, глядя на сцену. Алый занавес был опущен, люди рассаживались по своим местам. Прозвенел звонок.

Рей рассматривала людей внизу, но, в то же время, исподтишка кидала взгляды на Кэнэди и Хакса. Они сидели рядом — доктор занял противоположную часть ложи. Хакс держался расслабленно, Кэнэди был мрачен (кажется, это было его обычным состоянием), доктор старался держаться невозмутимо, но Рей заметила, что присутствие Хакса его обескуражило. Кто же он такой?

Будто поняв, что она размышляет о нем, Хакс обратился к ней:

— Вы первый раз в театре?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Волнующе.

— Я слышал, что вы родом из пограничных территорий. Из Джакку, — продолжил Хакс. — Занятно. Я бывал там — провел часть своего детства вместе с отцом. Он был военным.

— К тому времени, как я начала осознавать мир, от военной базы там не осталось даже обломков, — ответила Рей.

— Это печально, — заметил Хакс. — Военные обеспечили бы вам лучшую защиту. И не только ее. Скажите, Рей, вы сумели получить какое-нибудь образование, кроме того, что вам дает доктор?

В этом вопросе крылся подвох — причем незаметный на первый взгляд. Дело было не в том, что у Рей вовсе не было никакого образования: читать, писать и считать она умела, и этого было достаточно. Дело было в том, что и доктор ей никакого «образования» не давал. Если не считать образованием необходимость знать наперечет список всех вещей, следить за чистотой и помогать ему препарировать монстров. Рей никогда не переживала от отсутствия у себя какого-то «образования». Но и замечание предназначалось не ей.

— К сожалению, не пришлось, — ответила Рей. — Мы в пограничных территориях были заняты другими, более важными вещами. Ну, понимаете, выживанием.

Рей не считала отсутствие «образования» чем-то плохим, но, на всякий случай, решила притвориться обиженной. Если не для Хакса, то для доктора.

Прозвенел третий звонок.

Все зрители расселись по местам, свет медленно начал меркнуть, и освещенной осталась лишь сцена.

— Печально, — заметил Хакс. — В нашем деле нам бы пригодились умелые люди. Я не отрицаю и не обесцениваю ваш опыт работы, не подумайте.

— В каком деле? — спросила Рей.

— Мы бы хотели поговорить об этом с доктором наедине, — заметил Кэнэди своим дребезжащим голосом. — Вы, конечно, не откажетесь зайти ко мне в гости, доктор Рен? После пьесы, чтобы юная леди смогла ею насладиться.

— Я занят, — коротко сказал доктор. — Давайте побеседуем сейчас.

— Нам бы хотелось немного больше приватности, — заметил Хакс. Рей догадалась, что речь идет о ней.

— Хорошо, — заметил доктор после короткого размышления. — Рей, будь добра, отправляйся домой. Если хочешь досмотреть это, можешь взять билет, уверен, тебе найдут место внизу.

Рен никогда не говорил подобного. Сколько раз ему предлагали подобные разговоры: наедине, о деле, и каждый раз он отвечал, что Рей ассистирует ему во всем, и она останется, потому что у него нет желания пересказывать ей содержание разговора. Это было непреложное правило.

А теперь он отсылал ее.

Рей хотела возразить, но посмотрев на доктора, увидев совершенно пустое, ничего не выражающее лицо, передумала.

Тихо заметив:

— Да, конечно, — она встала и торопливо покинула ложу. Билет она не взяла.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Рей ощутила досаду, желание как следует стукнуть по чему-нибудь. Оставаться стоять тут было глупо, и Рей побрела к выходу. Она забрала свою накидку в гардеробе и вышла в ночь.

Снаружи было туманно. Это был не тот плотный туман, но дымка, мешавшая рассмотреть предметы вдалеке. Улицы были пустынны, изредка проезжал автомобиль или проходил, торопясь по своим делам прохожий, но чем дальше уходила Рей от центра, тем меньше людей ей встречалось. Фонари светили сквозь дымку, и их свет был рассеянным и тревожным.

Поначалу Рей, расстроенная произошедшим в ложе, не обратила на это внимания, но постепенно принюхалась. Ночь пахла очень знакомо, и этот кислый противный запах стелился вместе с медленно сгущающимся туманом. Рей остановилась, стараясь понять, откуда он идет, а потом решительно свернула к неосвещенному переулку — он вел к складам и ангарам с техникой, в слабозаселенную часть города. Это было не то место, где девушкам следовало бродить после наступления темноты, но единственное, о чем жалела Рей, так это о том, что платье не слишком подходит для таких прогулок. Она не боялась, что с ней может что-то случиться — и, может быть, самую капельку, она _хотела_ , чтобы что-то случилось, чтобы доктор _пожалел_ , что отослал ее прочь.

Переулок был стиснут домами с двух сторон. В некоторых светились зарешеченные окна, давая слабый свет, но остальном тут царил полумрак. Наконец Рей вышла на освещенную широкую улицу, которая вела к грузовой ветке железной дороги. Запах все еще был здесь, но он стал слабее. Рей обернулась и посмотрела на переулок. Возможно, она пропустила что-то? Какую-то дверь или проход. Но прежде, чем она успела вернуться обратно, раздались шаги, а неподалеку под фонарем из тумана вынырнула мужская фигура. Рей замерла, хмурясь. Она узнала Дэмерона, и его появление — уже не в первый раз — одновременно с запахом тварей, насторожило ее.

— Добрый вечер, капитан, — сказала Рей, стараясь не выдать своего беспокойства. — Очень странное место для прогулки вы выбрали в свой выходной.

— Как и вы, — возразил Дэмерон. Он окинул Рей взглядом с ног до головы. — Вы не заблудились?

— Нет, нет, я просто… — Рей почувствовала, что запах на мгновение усилился, будто где-то неподалеку распахнулась невидимая дверь и тут же закрылась. — Решила узнать местность получше… Что это за дома, капитан? — Рей указала на дома в переулке. — Здесь кто-нибудь живет?

— Тут иногда ютятся бездомные, — ответил Дэмерон. — Их гоняют, но они приходят снова.

Рей кивнула. Она бы принюхалась снова, но это выглядело бы странно. Возможно, если она опять пройдет мимо…

— Тогда я была бы не против, если бы вы проводили меня, капитан, — решительно сказала Рей. — Мимо этих домов не стоит ходить в одиночестве.

Капитан хмыкнул и ответил:

— Разумеется, мисс.

— Просто Рей, — добавила Рей. — Я чувствую себя неловко, когда меня величают «мисс».

Они с Дэмероном вернулись в переулок вдвоем. Рей намеренно шагала неспешно, стараясь обращать внимания на запах: где он становится сильнее. И как-то само собой получилось, что они с Дэмероном стали разговаривать вполголоса, будто боялись кого-то спугнуть.

— И чем вы занимаетесь у доктора, Рей? — спросил капитан.

— Немножко тем, немножко этим. В основном мою и дезинфицирую оборудование, — заметила Рей.

— И сопровождаете его в его вылазках.

— Не без этого… — Рей остановилась.

Да. Тут запах становился сильнее, но в сумраке тяжело было рассмотреть, откуда он мог идти. Рей заметила зарешеченные окна, располагавшиеся почти на уровне замусоренного тротуара.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Дэмерон.

«И как он не замечает…» — подумала Рей. Запах здесь был ощутим даже для обычного человека.

— Мне показалось, что я что-то слышала, — соврала Рей. — Там, внутри здания.

— Да, — с сомнением заметил Дэмерон. Он задрал голову, посмотрев наверх, и Рей последовала его примеру: на самом последнем этаже в окне были видны слабые отблески света. — Мне тоже показалось.

— Я думаю, стоит проверить, — сказала Рей. — Я не настаиваю, да и вы сейчас не при исполнении…

— Я понимаю. Я сделаю это, но я не могу оставить девушку одну в таком месте, — ответил Дэмерон.

— Я пойду с вами, — ответила Рей. — Просто… чутье следопыта, капитан. Мне не нравится это место.

«И запах монстров».

В темноте было плохо видно, но, кажется, Дэмерон улыбнулся.

— Интересно, где же дверь? — добавила Рей.

— Здесь должен быть черный ход, — ответил капитан.

Им пришлось обследовать дом со всей тщательностью, прежде, чем они нашли низкую грубую дверь на замке. Запах то слабел, то становился сильнее, но Рей была уверена, что он точно просачивается откуда-то изнутри.

Дэмерон подергал дверь, надавил на нее плечом и сделал шаг назад.

— Я могу выбить замок, но мы наделаем шуму, — заметил он. — И я не на службе.

Глубоко вздохнув и стараясь не морщиться от вони, Рей заметила:

— Я никому не скажу, если вы не скажете.

Она извлекла из волос две шпильки — сегодня в честь похода в театр она попыталась причесать волосы немного элегантнее, чем обычно, но в итоге все равно зачесала волосы в высокий пучок, не слишком отличающийся от ее обычной прически.

Присев на корточки, Рей вставила разогнутые шпильки в замок и принялась аккуратно ими орудовать.

— Ассистент, следопыт и взломщик, — негромко заметил Дэмерон. — Похоже, доктору с вами повезло.

— Он постоянно теряет ключи от ящиков стола, пришлось научиться, — ответила Рей.

Наконец ей удалось отодвинуть защелку замка. Дверь заедала, и Дэмерону пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы открыть ее и не слишком пошуметь. Но, когда дверь открылась, запах ударил в лицо Рей волной.

— Вы… чувствуете это? — выпалила она, не задумываясь.

— Да… кажется, — ответил Дэмерон.

Он молча достал оружие, и Рей последовала его примеру.

— Всегда во всеоружии, — Дэмерон хмыкнул.

— Такие нынче времена, — ответила Рей. — Пропустите вперед, как джентльмен, или пойдете сами?

Дэмерон прошел вперед первым, Рей — за ним. Она достала слабенький карманный фонарик, и его тусклого света хватило, чтобы осветить узкий коридор, ведущий куда-то вглубь здания. Откуда-то доносилось гудение, по потолку змеились целые пучки кабелей. Ни души не было не видно, и ничего не нарушало тишину, кроме странного гула.

— Похоже на генератор, — шепотом заметил Дэмерон. — Интересно, зачем он тут. Нам туда. — Он безошибочно указал в сторону, откуда стелился запах, и Рей кивнула.

По пути им встретилось несколько запертых дверей. Гул стал сильнее. Рей отметила, что все эти провода на потолке ведут в том же направлении, куда они с Дэмероном двигались.

«Или наоборот — ведут оттуда», — подумала она.

Наконец, они достигли двери, к шахте над которой вели все эти провода и кабели. Гул и запах доносились из вентиляционной шахты.

Дэмерон осторожно взялся за ручку и потянул дверь на себя, и она мягко пошла ему навстречу.

— Готова? — спросил Дэмерон. — Ты можешь уйти. Вызовешь мне подкрепление.

Рей покачала головой и сказала:

— Давай. Нужно узнать, что там.

За дверью была короткая лестница, ведущая в просторное помещение, которое было освещено гораздо лучше. Гул стал еще сильнее, и Рей с Дэмероном спустились вниз.

Рей ожидала увидеть монстров. Она ожидала увидеть одного, или двух, пробравшихся сюда, свивших гнездо, сделавших тут кладку своих яиц.

В помещении стояли клетки. Они были заплетены паутиной, и Рей отметила, что металл от соприкосновения с ней покрыла густая коррозия. Иные были пусты, в других сидели паукообразные монстры. Рей заметила двух тварей, похожих на уродливых птиц без перьев — доктор называл их птеродактилями.

Тут были баллоны со сжиженным газом, какие-то ящики и мешки. Опустив оружие, Рей осматривалась с ошеломленным видом.

— Кто-то содержит тут монстров? — спросила она. — Зачем? И кто?

— Я могу сказать точно, что разрешения у него на это нет, — ответил Дэмерон.

Он подошел к столу, бегло просмотрел лежащие на нем вещи, достал журнал с непонятными отметками: кроме времени и даты там стояли лишь плюсы и минусы в некоторых графах. Рей рассматривала монстров: они были вялыми и сонными без своего любимого тумана, но воняли так же отвратительно. Зачем держать их здесь? Ведь если хоть один вырвется на волю…

За гулом они не услышали чужих шагов, и лишь предчувствие заставило Рей обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что в них целится из ружья какой-то оборванец, стоящий на лестнице.

Она издала предупреждающий окрик, и сама отшатнулась в сторону, ныряя за ящики. Оборванец выстрелил, но пуля ушла в пустоту, встревожив обитателей клеток. Дэмерон не стал мешкать и выстрелил в ответ, но оборванец уже скрылся.

— За ним! — рявкнул Дэмерон и бросился в погоню, не дожидаясь Рей.

Они пересекли лестницу махом и вылетели в темный коридор. Топот оборванца доносился откуда-то из темноты, и они рванули за ним. Рей бежала, проклиная длинную юбку, путающуюся в ногах. Спина Дэмерон скакала перед ней — серое пятно в полутьме. Он свернул так резко, что Рей на секунду показалось, что он исчез, и она затормозила. Но он лишь следовал за оборванцем, за угол, в почти не видный в полутьме проход. Глухо стукнула дверь, заскрежетал засов, и Дэмерон бессильно ударился в проржавевшую металлическую поверхность, выругавшись. Бесполезно было биться в нее или стрелять — бродяга ушел.

— Нужно поискать обходной путь! — предложила Рей.

— Нужно вызвать сюда солдат, — возразил Дэмерон. — И чем быстрее, тем лучше. У меня плохое предчувствие.

Они торопливо двинулись обратно по коридору, но не успел пройти и половины, как что-то тяжело вздрогнуло внутри здания. Затряслись пол и стены, с потолка посыпались пыль и известка. Рей с трудом устояла на ногах и вцепилась в Дэмерона. Несколько тяжелых кабелей сорвалось вниз вместе с металлическими креплениями, едва не задев их.

— Что-то взорвалось… — начал капитан, и здание снова вздрогнуло.

Потянуло горелым, перебивая кислый запах монстров, и Рей поняла, что чувствует запах газа. Дэмерон тоже его почувствовал, и они снова бросились бегом, к выходу. Последний взрыв прозвучал, когда они были уже в переулке, и он был гораздо сильнее предыдущих: что-то взорвалось во внутреннем дворе, подсветив оранжевым клубы густого жирного дыма, поднимающегося оттуда. Во всем здании выбило стекла, языки пламени вырвались из окон, со страшным скрипом полетели вниз куски жести с крыши, какие-то камни и деревянные балки. Ударной волной Рей отшвырнуло к стене противоположного дома. Она влетела в какую-то груду мусора, чувствуя, как обожгло плечо болью, как что-то острое и угловатое приняло ее тело — крайне неудобное ложе. На несколько секунд ее зрение помутилось, но потом она пришла в себя, и попыталась выбраться. Затрещала ткань ее платья, и Рей почувствовала холод, покалывающий кожу, слегка ослабляющий боль. Ее накидка повисла на какой-то арматурине, платье было разорвано от ворота до левого локтя, на коже царапины и ушибы, но Рей была цела.

— Рей!

Дэмерон звал ее, и откашлявшись от дыма, заволакивающего переулок, Рей крикнула, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги:

— Я тут!

Дэмерон возник из дыма, и они вдвоем двинулись подальше от горящего здания, в глубине которого что-то глухо рокотало, рушилось и взрывалось. Стоило им выйти на относительно свежий воздух той безлюдной улицы, где они встретились, Рей глубоко вдохнула. Здесь было больше света, и она посмотрела вниз, чтобы оценить ущерб. Дэмерон тоже уставился на нее, и Рей поняла, рукав ее платья сиротливо повис, полностью открывая верхнюю часть плеча. Рей побледнела и мгновенно прикрыла руку ладонью, но было уже поздно. Взгляд Дэмерона был устремлен точно на ее почерневший шрам. Возможно, он не подозревал, что это. Возможно, Рей могла бы соврать, тут было плохое освещение… Но, когда Дэмерон поднял взгляд, Рей все поняла по выражению его лица.

И когда он двинулся к ней, она приготовилась к самому худшему.

***

Доктор был не в духе с самого утра, когда они встретились за завтраком. Рей долго не ложилась, пытаясь дождаться его, но в итоге заснула. А теперь он был тут, злой и недовольный, обругал омлет, который Маз им приготовила, обвинил Рей в том, что она переставила его вещи в кабинете и, наконец, отправился к себе, чтобы переодеться.

Рей извинилась за него перед Маз, объяснив, как могла, что омлет отличный, просто доктору необходимо к чему-нибудь придраться, и отправилась за ним.

Доктор уже собрал рюкзак, а теперь одевался, спрятавшись от Рей за ширмой. Рей стояла у двери, слушая, как он негромко бурчит, ища нужные вещи.

— Мне казалось, вчера ты был рад тому, что поедешь с пожарниками, — заметила Рей.

Рен выглянул из-за ширмы, натянув лонгслив, и уставился на Рей, будто только сейчас понял, что она в комнате.

— С нами отправится Алари, как глава добровольной дружины, — недовольно заметил доктор. — Если ты не заметила, он меня недолюбливает.

— Спорю, что не он один, — Рей хмыкнула. — А о чем вы говорили с Кэнэди и тем мужчиной, Хаксом?

Доктор помрачнел и вновь нырнул за ширму.

— Им нужна моя помощь, — сказал он. — Они хотят поймать тварь живьем.

— И ты согласился? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — ответил Рен.

— Зачем она им? — спросила Рей.

— Это их дело. Не наше. Не твое, — ответил Рен. — Кстати о делах. Что за куртка висит внизу?

Он вышел из-за ширмы, полностью одетый, и смерил Рей подозрительным взглядом.

— Это куртка капитана Дэмерона, — откликнулась Рей. — Он встретил меня и проводил до дома.

— Как-то часто он тебя провожает, — тон доктора остался таким же недовольным.

— Ревнуешь? — не удержалась Рей.

— Боюсь, что он пытается воспользоваться твоей наивностью и вынюхать что-нибудь, — ответил Рен. — Гарнизонные дружелюбны к нам только на словах. На деле — мы посягнули на их территорию, пусть и с самыми добрыми намерениями.

У Рей было, что на это возразить, насчет добрых намерений, но она не стала.

— Как пьеса? — спросила она.

— Неплохо, я полагаю, — рассеянно отозвался доктор. — В зале аплодировали.

— Ты не смотрел? — спросила Рей.

Рен уставился на нее мрачным взглядом.

— Я был занят, Рей. Пока ты прохлаждалась с этим капитаном. Поэтому сегодня, будь любезна, не отвлекайся на своих новых друзей, а разберись с тем… с чем я сказал тебе разобраться.

— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула. — Кстати… Мне показалось, что я вновь почувствовала этот запах вчера.

— Вчера почти не было тумана, — заметил доктор. — Его не могло принести ветром.

— Просто я подумала, — добавила Рей. — Вдруг мне не показалось. И раз этим людям нужен от тебя живой монстр, кто знает, может они уже держат где-то парочку.

— Рей! — доктор раздраженно вздохнул. — Они не настолько глупы, чтобы держать это в городе. Кэнэди собирается подготовить под содержание старую выработанную шахту на Карбон-Ридж. У него есть разрешение. Но об этом никто не должен знать.

— Еще бы, — Рей хмыкнула. — Представляю, как взбунтуются горожане, если узнают, что рядом с ними хотят содержать монстров.

— Вот поэтому тебе стоит поменьше болтать, — Рен подошел к ней и посмотрел на Рей сверху вниз. — Выглядишь усталой. Все в порядке? Никаких изменений?

— Никаких, — ответила Рей. — Просто не спала до полуночи.

Доктор деликатно обхватил ее лицо ладонями и повернул к себе.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не врешь, — негромко сказал он. — Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело… Но это опасно. Ты не можешь крутить романы с кем вздумается, ведь если что-то случится, ответственность будет на тебе.

— Я не собираюсь крутить романы, — отрезала Рей. — Ни с кем!

Она освободилась от рук Рена и сказала:

— Полагаю, мне пора начинать готовить тело.

— Да, — доктор внимательно смотрел на нее. — Рей.

— Что?

— Я… ценю то, что ты делаешь, — сказал Рен. Он положил руку ей на плечо, и Рей поежилась. И, будто дожидаясь этого, как знака, Рен передвинул ладонь ближе к ее шее. — Мне… тяжело выразить, насколько я тебе благодарен.

Его ладонь чуть сжалась, и несмотря на дрожь, которую это вызвало, на предвкушение, Рей убрала его руку.

— Тебе надо спешить, — сказала она, надеясь, что ее голос звучит как обычно, и разочарование в нем не слышно. — А мне предстоит несколько часов топить в кислоте части тела того несчастного, да упокоит Богиня его душу.

Ее отказ — или, скорее, намек на отказ — явно задел Рена, хотя он попытался не показывать это.

— Ты права, — сказал он. — Как всегда права, а я лишь глупец, вообразивший себя мудрецом.

Скрыть в голосе яд у него не получилось, и Рей засчитала это как свою победу.

***

К зараженным относились однозначно — к тем, кто был пока жив. Рей не слышала о других случаях, когда зараженные выживали и не превращались в монстров. В любом случае, она не ждала ничего хорошего от человека, который понял, что она заражена. Скорее всего, он убьет ее, потому что это самое логичное. Она — источник, ее кровь, ее телесные жидкости при попадании в чужое тело мгновенно вызовут заражение.

Чего Рей не ожидала, так это того, что, остановившись примерно в метре от нее, капитан Дэмерон начнет расстегивать поясной ремень. Удивление ее было настолько глубоко, что несколько секунд Рей просто наблюдала за ним, а потом засуетилась, пытаясь отодвинуться и найти что-нибудь, чем можно защититься. Впрочем, у него же оружие…

— Стой, стой! — Дэмерон предупредительно вскинул руки. — Я лишь… — он резко дернул левую штанину вниз, приспуская брюки и обнажая верхнюю часть бедра, — хотел показать.

Рей замерла. Она увидела черные прожилки, которые видела сотни раз. Они распространялись по коже и уходили вверх и вниз, под ткань белья и брюк. Дэмерон потянул ткань еще ниже, и Рей увидела кусочек почерневшего, широкого, застарелого рубца.

— Это _очень_ странный метод, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, — выдавила Рей. — Но действенный. Думаю, ты можешь одеться. Если не планируешь смутить меня еще чем-то.

— Да, — Дэмерон усмехнулся — хоть улыбка вышла не очень веселой — и поддернул штаны на место. — Я не знал, как объяснить коротко, прежде, чем ты сделаешь какую-то глупость.

— Ладно. — Рей поднялась на ноги, не отнимая руку от шрама. — Значит, ты тоже… Как долго?

— Почти три года, — ответил Дэмерон. — Это случилось, когда наш отряд уничтожили. Я думал, что умру от потери крови, но рана быстро затянулась, а, когда туман рассеялся, я смог добраться до сторожки. Провел там неделю, ожидая, что вот-вот превращусь в нечисть. Если бы у меня было, чем застрелиться, я бы сделал это. Но время шло, я не умирал и не сходил с ума. А потом меня нашли, и, по чистой случайности, досмотр провели спустя рукава.

— Повезло, — тихо заметила Рей.

— Еще как, — ответил Дэмерон. — А что произошло с тобой?

— На меня напала тварь в тумане, — ответила Рей. — Доктор… спас меня. Объяснил мне, что со мной. Он ведет записи, следит, как распространяется зараза.

— Изучает, как подопытного кролика, — заметил Дэмерон.

— Да, наверное, это так, — ответила Рей. — Но эта информация… рано или поздно, она сможет помочь другим. Вдруг, получится найти вакцину?

Дэмерон не выглядел убежденным. Вздохнув, он стянул куртку и протянул ее Рей.

— Тебе не стоит идти по улице так, — сказал он.

— Да, спасибо, — Рей приняла куртку и натянула ее поверх разорванного платья. Рукава пришлось подвернуть. — Что теперь?

— Вызову подкрепление, осмотрим пожарище, — ответил Дэмерон. — Должны остаться следы. Надо узнать, кому принадлежал склад. А еще… — он упер руки в бедра, — думаю, я все-таки должен проводить тебя до дома.

Они дошли до дома Маз, пробираясь окольными путями: слишком уж подозрительно выглядели оба. По городу уже звонила сирена, а к пожарищу стягивались команды спасателей и пожаротушения.

— Могу я задать один вопрос? — спросила Рей, когда они дошли до дома Маз. — Роуз сказала, что у тебя слава… — она задумалась, подбирая слово. — Повесы, я думаю. Как? Ты же… — она кивком указала на его ноги.

Дэмерон заухмылялся, и Рей поняла, что краснеет.

— Для меня, знаешь ли, это тоже важный вопрос, — добавила она.

— Ох, Рей, — Дэмерон хмыкнул. — В основном моя слава сильно преувеличена, но. Прозвучит удивительно, но с самим… соитием проблем нет. Презервативы придумали не зря, хотя в наших краях это довольно дорогая вещь, — сказал он. — И я никогда не раздеваюсь полностью… И приходится привирать насчет того, что поцелуи я берегу для другой.

Его ухмылка увяла.

— Странно, — добавил он. — Но я никогда не думал, что буду скучать по обычному поцелую. Такая простая вещь, и о ней всегда забывают. Ты можешь передернуть, но поцелуй не заменит ничто. Иногда мне казалось, что я готов убить, чтобы просто получить один поцелуй.

Рей промолчала. Она прекрасно понимала это ощущение — невозможность прикоснуться. Хотя, в ее случае все было немного иначе.

— До завтра, Рей, — сказал Дэмерон. — Я загляну, расскажу, если мы найдем что-то.

Он вслушался в вой сирен, а потом махнул рукой и поспешил прочь по улице. А Рей вошла в дом.

Как она и думала, доктор еще не вернулся.

***

Возня с телом заняла почти полдня. Рей устала, и решила, что что бы там доктор не думал, а она сожжет кости, когда будет туман. Меньше вероятность, что кто-то увидит.

Все, что осталось от мальчика, теперь помещалось в мешок. Кое-где плоть не отстала от костей до конца, но это должен был исправить огонь. Нужно было собрать побольше топлива, этим Рей и занялась. Она купила торфяных брикетов, а на заднем дворе у Маз нашлось достаточно сухих спиленных веток. Оставалось дождаться тумана.

Доктор вернулся глубоким вечером, уставший. Джинсы на коленях были запачканы, на ботинки налипла грязь. Он был раздражен — это чувствовалось в его движениях, в его молчании. Маз тоже это поняла и не приставала к нему с расспросами, лишь поставила чайник на огонь и стала разогревать ужин. Когда Рей заглянула к нему, он уже вымылся и переоделся в чистую одежду, но все еще был сердит.

— Как все прошло? — спросила Рей. — Я пропустила что-нибудь интересное?

— Обычный рейд для зачистки ближних лесов. Бонусом шел непрерывный поток самолюбования от нашего общего знакомого Алари, — ответил доктор. — Если бы он был немного умнее, он бы смог настроить кого-нибудь против меня, но он упивается своим возмущением.

Рен вздохнул и спросил:

— Что-нибудь интересное здесь?

Рей покачала головой.

— У Маз не возникло вопросов?

— Я решила подождать туманного дня, и тогда уже сжечь останки, — ответила Рей. — Там все равно их немного…

Доктор устремил на нее взгляд, тяжелевший с каждой секундой.

— Мне казалось, я высказался ясно, — пророкотал он. — А если завтра к нам заглянут с проверкой? Вдруг Алари окажется умнее, чем я думаю? Вдруг начальника гарнизона охватит паранойя? Это было простое задание!

— Это было очень приметное занятие! — возразила Рей. — И почему бы твоим новым друзьям не помочь тебе с доверием местных, раз уж ты для них такой ценный специалист?

— Они не настолько плотно связаны с местным гарнизоном. Наши дела тебя не касаются, — отрезал Рен. — Все, что от тебя требуется — исполнять мои приказы. Неужели это так сложно?

— Может быть, мне нужна дополнительная мотивация, — заметила Рей в сердцах. — Что-то большее, чем просто… потрепать меня по голове и назвать незаменимой.

— Но ты незаменима, — заметил Рен. Он все еще сердился. Его взгляд скользил по Рей, будто ища что-то.

— Я уже не считаю это достоинством, — ответила Рей. — Маз погрела ужин.

— Я не голоден, — сухо сказал доктор. — Передай ей, чтобы не утруждалась. И почисти мои вещи, проверь оружие. Возможно, скоро оно мне понадобится.

— Ты слышал о пожаре, который произошел ночью в ангарах? — спросила Рей.

— Да. Взорвались газовые баллоны, на которых бродяги грели еду, — ответил доктор. — Что в этом должно меня заинтересовать?

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Просто сообщаю новости.

Она не знала, почему не сказала доктору о складах, ни утром, ни вечером. Утром она все еще была обижена. Теперь в ней разгорелась новая обида.

— Я думаю, — сказала Рей, надеясь, что эту обиду не слышно, — мы бы могли работать более эффективно, если бы ты не отсылал меня.

— А я — нет, — отрезал Рен. Он помолчал, и его лицо чуть смягчилось. — Это опасно, — добавил он. — По многим причинам. И мне не хотелось бы подвергать тебя опасности. Наоборот, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла болезненно неестественной, — я надеюсь, что это ты сможешь спасти меня, если что-то произойдет.

Рей неотрывно смотрела на него. Ее брови страдальчески поднялись. В этот момент она хотела сказать очень много: о складах, о пожаре, о том, что не хочет, чтобы он отсылал ее и подвергался опасности один, о По Дэмероне, о тоске по поцелуям…

— Иди, Рей, — сказал доктор. Его тон был спокойным, но Рей чувствовала, что возражений он не примет. — Делай дела. Завтра обещали туман. Сожги то, что осталось.

Рей вышла, промолчав.

***

Утром доктор снова ушел, несмотря на плотный туман. К счастью, скоро туман поредел, Рей сказала Маз, что ей необходимо сжечь кое-какие препараты, которые остались от исследований доктора, и принялась готовить топливо. Серебристо-серая дымка будто отделила дом Маз от остальных — были видны лишь их бледные очертания. Рей развела огонь, и, когда он разгорелся, высыпала в бочку останки мальчика, помешивая их, изредка подкидывая быстро прогорающую щепу и старые бумаги, чтобы поддерживать температуру. Торф, уложенный на дно, горел ровно. Рей пришлось просверлить в бочке дыры, чтобы обеспечить приток воздуха. К счастью, Маз не возражала.

Было безветренно. Дым уносился прямо вверх, сливаясь с туманными небесами, а запах сгорающих останков вполне перебивал химический запах жидкости для розжига. Рей могла бы взять ректификаты, которые хранились у доктора, но у них запаха почти не было.

Рей услышала, как стукнула дверь, и обернулась, ожидая увидеть Маз. Но это был капитан Дэмерон. Он помахал ей и спустился по ступеням в сад, сунув руки в карманы.

— Вы к нам с проверкой, капитан? — спросила Рей. Она поворошила кочергой в бочке и подкинула сверху еще старых бумаг и сухих веток.

— Я не могу зайти просто так? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Кто знает, — заметила Рей с напускной задумчивостью. — Может вы тут, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о докторе.

— Может, — согласился Дэмерон. — Но это не моя главная цель.

— А какая тогда?

— Просто поговорить. И забрать мою куртку.

Он приблизился к полыхающему в бочке костру, но внутрь не заглядывал.

— Ты рассказала доктору о том, что мы видели? — спросил он.

Рей покачала головой.

— Не успела. Да и он занят… делами, — добавила она с неудовольствием.

— Там все сгорело подчистую, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Мой рассказ приняли к сведению, но поинтересовались, почему я там был.

Рей с любопытством уставилась на него.

— Пришлось сказать, что я встречался с девушкой, и она может это подтвердить, — добавил капитан.

— Ох, кажется мне пора беспокоиться за мою честь, — фыркнула Рей. — Но что в самом деле тебя туда привело? — спросила она, понизив голос.

— То же, что и тебя, — ответил По негромко. — После… случившегося, я стал ощущать их запах, лучше, чем прежде.

Рей кивнула.

Она задумалась, не пахнут ли они сами иначе. Вряд ли бы она заметила такие изменения. Но спросить об этом не успела — а потом решила не спрашивать.

— Значит, доктор еще не в курсе о втором зараженном? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказала? — спросила Рей в ответ.

Дэмерон пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Чем меньше людей знают, тем лучше. С другой стороны — он доктор. Он может… _знать_ что-то. Вдруг я превращаюсь в монстра, но не знаю об этом.

— Не превращаешься, — заверила его Рей. — Я могу спросить у тебя кое-что?

— Спрашивай. Если это не слишком личное, — По улыбнулся.

Рей еще помешала кочергой в огне и отступила от бочки.

— Скажи, Кэнэди как-то связан с военными? — спросила она. — С ним в театре был человек, по фамилии Хакс, он военный, и у него какие-то дела с доктором.

— Я слышал эту фамилию, — ответил По. — Не знал, что он в городе.

— Кто он? — спросила Рей.

— Из столицы. Как и твой доктор, — Дэмерон улыбнулся, кривовато, будто испытывал и к доктору, и к Хаксу неприязнь только за то, что они оба из столицы. Это было бы странно, потому что он не походил на такого человека, для которого это было бы важно.

— Надеюсь, он быстро закончит свои дела с этим Хаксом, — заметила Рей.

— Тебя не посвятили?

— Нет. А я люблю чувствовать свою вовлеченность в работу.

— Можешь вовлечься в работу добровольной дружины, — заметил Дэмерон. — Они часто помогают пожарникам, да и нам тоже. Доктор твой недавно выезжал с ними.

— У меня уже есть работа, — осторожно заметила Рей. — Но если доктор продолжит нагружать меня самыми черными занятиями, я передумаю.

— Он тебе платит? — спросил Дэмерон

— Он… содержит меня, — Рей постаралась выразиться как можно более обтекаемо. — У него богатая семья, а у меня нет семьи. Меня все устраивает.

— Все?

— Все.

— Я просто подумал, — продолжил По. — Вы с доктором мотаетесь с места на место, нигде не задерживаетесь подолгу, верно?

— Я люблю путешествовать, — ответила Рей. — Осматривать достопримечательности.

— И много ты их увидела за последнее время? Доктор из Альдераана, из безопасной зоны, учился и работал в Корусанте, но бросил все это, чтобы колесить по забытым деревушкам и селениям… Я не хочу сказать, что это плохо, — добавил По. — Он делает хорошую работу. Но у него был выбор. Он успел многое узнать и увидеть, в отличие от тебя. А тебе всего девятнадцать. Что ты видела?

Рей постаралась не показать, что слова По её задели, но у нее все равно встал ком в горле. Да, доктор целенаправленно избегал больших городов. Большие города — большие проблемы. Больше проверок, меньше монстров. Рей думала о том, что когда-нибудь отправится посмотреть на Корусант и Альдераан сама — может быть, доктор или кто-то из его коллег придумает лекарство. Или она придумает, как скрыть следы заражения, чтобы на осмотре их не заметили…

Нет. Зачем себя обманывать. Доктору не нужны ни Корусант, ни Альдераан, ему нравится погоня. А Рей нравится быть с ним, но это означает отказ от некоторых вещей — которых она не знала и никогда не узнает.

— Ты предлагаешь мне остаться здесь и предаться безудержным поцелуям с тобой? — ехидно спросила Рей, вопросительно подняв бровь. Ехидство отлично маскировало горечь.

— Нет! Я даже не думал о таком, — ответил Дэмерон. — Просто… каждому нужен человек, с которым можно поговорить по душам, спросить о том, о чем не спросишь других. У тебя есть опыт борьбы с тварями, ты не останешься тут без работы, если решишь осесть. Если вы с доктором решите.

— Я ничего не могу сказать заранее, — расплывчато ответила Рей.

— Я не прошу ничего обещать, — сказал По. — Я просто… предлагаю тебе быть друзьями.

Он стянул перчатку с руки и протянул ее Рей. Рей уставилась на его руку, а потом осторожно пожала ее своей.

— Тайный клуб, — сказала она. — Это звучит гораздо круче.

— Тайный клуб из двух человек. Мне нравится, — ответил Дэмерон, пожимая ее руку в ответ. — Нам нужно придумать свое тайное приветствие.

— И перемигивания.

— И перемигивания, точно. Ни слова Роуз, иначе об этом узнает весь город.

«И Кайдел», — подумала Рей.

Она улыбнулась и спросила:

— Не хочешь зайти в дом?

— Буду не против, — ответил По.

Рей высыпала остатки топлива в бочку, и огонь взвился вверх, едва не опалив ей брови, пожирая бумагу и труху.

— Идем, — сказала Рей. — Маз испекла просто волшебные кексы.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *смотрит на количество страниц в главе*  
> ...а ведь это должен был быть маленький миди...

Когда Рей вернулась с рынка, таща тяжелую сумку с продуктами для Маз, и не менее тяжелую после рейда по аптекам — для доктора, то она сразу поняла, что у них гости. У порога лежали комья подсохшей грязи, будто кто-то вспомнил о том, что нужно почистить обувь, лишь у самых дверей и воспользовался для этого порожком. А выражение лица Маз, встретившей ее в коридоре, было таким мрачным, будто кто-то умер. Войдя в гостиную, Рей сразу поняла, по кому — или по чему — Маз так скорбела.

На чистом диване, стоявшем в гостиной, чудесном диване бежевого цвета, с вязанной салфеткой на спинке, развалился самый настоящий бродяга. Его плащ был грязен и замызган до равномерного серо-бурого цвета. Это с его дырявых сапог и была та грязь, а сам он был небрит уже не первый день, а его лицо отекло от обильных возлияний. Запах перегара распространялся от него на всю гостиную.

Доктор, казалось, не замечал этого. Он стоял, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину, в своем черном повседневном костюме-тройке с белой рубашкой, внимательно слушал бродягу. А бродяга, заметив, что Рей вошла, переключил внимание на нее.

— День д-добрый, мисс! — сказал он, козырнув. — Я Ди-Джей. А вы, д-должно быть, помощница д-доктора?

Рей поздоровалась с ним с вежливой улыбкой, а потом перевела вопросительный взгляд на доктора. Он легким кивком указал в сторону двери: уходи. Рей почувствовала, как улыбка стягивает ее лицо, будто ее к нему приклеили. Она посмотрела на Ди-Джея и ответила:

— Не буду вам мешать.

Выйдя в коридор, Рей прошла по нему, стуча низкими каблуками своих ботинок, а потом вернулась на цыпочках, стараясь ступать тихо. Встав возле дверей, ведущих в гостиную, Рей прислушалась.

— …д-дело нехитрое, — говорил Ди-Джей. — Только, господин доктор, вам-то оно зы-зачем? Уж вы каждый день бываете в Карбон-Ридж.

— А откуда ты знаешь, где я бываю? — спросил Рен.

Было слышно, как Ди-Джей хмыкнул.

— Это маленький город, доктор. Мы тут все про всех зы-знаем.

Рей готова была поручиться, что доктор сейчас нахмурился.

— И ты знаешь больше всех.

Зашуршала ткань.

— Как знать, господин доктор. Сделаю все к сы-следующему вторнику…

— К пятнице.

— Доктор, я же не учу вас, как выписывать рецепты? Я не могу за-заставиться всех шевелиться быстрее, такие дела требуют деликатности.

— Ты уж постарайся.

Скрипнул диван. Рей услышала, как Ди-Джей вздохнул.

— Ну, я пойду. Д-дела не ждут.

Рей отступила назад, но Ди-Джей, выйдя из гостиной, кажется не заметил ее. Зато ее заметил доктор и явственно помрачнел. Когда за Ди-Джеем закрылась дверь, Рен подошел к Рей, мрачно глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Ты подслушивала? — спросил он.

— Всего лишь ждала, вдруг ты позовешь меня за чем-нибудь, — ответила Рей. Она скрестила руки на груди и встретила взгляд доктора. — Чтобы не бежать с другого конца дома.

— Именно поэтому ты прошла по коридору, а потом тихо вернулась?

— Не хотела вас беспокоить, — ответила Рей с наглостью, удивившей даже ее саму.

Рен помрачнел еще больше. Он навис над Рей, а его темные глаза, наполнившиеся гневом, сверлили ее, будто доктор пытался взглядом пригвоздить ее к стене.

— Как дела в Карбон-Ридж? — спросила Рей, как ни в чем не бывало.

Доктор наклонился вперед, как для поцелуя. Прядь его темных волос коснулась щеки Рей, когда он негромко сказал:

— Я расскажу тебе позже. Когда ты научишься себя вести.

— С этим могут быть проблемы, — ответила Рей самым хамским тоном, на который была способна, — ведь ты меня ничему не учишь.

Рен тихо и раздраженно выдохнул. Рей даже не заметила его движения — она почувствовала, как его рука сжимается на ее горле, почувствовала, как стена стукнула ее в спину.

— Ты полагаешь, мне стоит больше времени уделять твоему обучению? — спросил Рен.

Рей облизала пересохшие губы. Глотать было тяжело.

— Несомненно, — ответила она.

Рен наклонился к ней еще ближе — если бы Рей подалась вперед, они могли бы соприкоснуться носами. Он все еще был зол, но Рей с удовлетворением отметила, что это не только злость. Его прищур, его расширившиеся зрачки… Рей очень надеялась, что он сделает еще что-то, даст себе волю. Она ждала этого.

Раздались шаги, и голос Маз, спрашивавший у доктора, есть ли у него определенные пожелания насчет ужина. Рен тотчас отпрянул, отпустив Рей, но, судя по короткой паузе в речи и тому, как Маз на них посмотрела, она догадалась, что они не просто разговаривали.

— Мы займемся твоим обучением, когда я разберусь с текущими делами, — сказал доктор. — Мадам Каната, все на ваше усмотрение.

С этими словами он развернулся и торопливо зашагал к лестнице. На его лице застыло угрюмое выражение, а губы были плотно сжаты.

— Все хорошо, дорогая? — спросила Маз, когда шаги доктора затихли.

— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, мэм, — ответила Рей со вздохом.

***

— Кто такой Ди-Джей? — спросила Рей.

День был погожий, и они с Дэмероном встретились на главной улице Иллиниума, где по ясной погоде открылось несколько маленьких уличных кафе: столы и стулья выставили из помещений прямо на тротуар. Город готовился к празднику: между фонарями водружали транспарант, маленькие яркие флаги реяли на ветру, на протянутых между домов веревках.

— Взломщик, — ответил По. — Шулер. А как ты с ним познакомилась?

— С ним познакомился доктор, но мне он ничего не говорит. — Рей постаралась, чтобы обиды не было слышно в ее голосе.

— И какие у них могут быть дела?

— Понятия не имею. Он все время пропадает с военными.

По помрачнел.

Приехавшая из центра большая группа военных — ими и руководил Хакс, так хорошо знающий Рена — помогла им с зачисткой. Всего за пару недель, в течении которых доктор пропадал где-то за стенами, всех окрестных тварей повыгоняли из нор и уничтожили. Так что для праздника был весомый повод.

— Почему ты так недоволен тем, что военные из центра и доктор помогают в зачистке? — спросила Рей. — Только потому, что они — не местные?

Она взглянула на По исподлобья и добавила:

— Мне казалось, это на тебя не похоже.

— Дело не в том, что они из центра, — ответил По. — А в том, что они только командуют, но не спешат делиться информацией. У них есть военные дроны, рабочие, еще со старых времен. Они проводили разведку. Думаешь, хоть одна фотография попала к нам? Как бы не так.

— Вы в своем информационном вакууме не одиноки, — пробормотала Рей. Она обернулась, посмотрев на рабочих. — Что думаешь насчет этого?

Она имела в виду надпись на транспаранте: городской пикник в честь праздника. В этот день собирались открыть ворота и дать местным жителями прогуляться по полям за стенами на своих двоих. Фермеры собирались устроить ярмарку, обещали выступления местных музыкантов… настоящее событие для тех, кто страдал от невозможности свободно выйти за городские стены, вроде Роуз Тико.

— Погоду обещают хорошую, надеюсь, что никаких казусов не случится, — ответил По.

— Но тебе это не нравится, — заметила Рей.

— Слишком много людей, за всеми не уследить, — ответил По. — Но если день будет такой же ясный, как сегодня… — Он поднял голову и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу. — Хотя, честно говоря, не знаю, на что я больше надеюсь: на солнце или на то, что ветром принесет туман, и этот пикник отменят. Устроить ярмарку можно и в городе.

— Неужели тебя не привлекает возможность насладиться видом? — поддела его Рей.

— Я буду в оцеплении. Только и буду, что видами наслаждаться. А ты пойдешь гулять с младшей Тико? Передавай ей привет.

— Ее сестра не обрадуется, — ответила Рей. — Зато доктор будет там. В числе почетных гостей.

— Дорогой доктор. — По хмыкнул. — И ты с ним?

— Наверное. — Рей пожала плечами.

Они прошли по улице дальше, пропустили на перекрестке колонну из военных грузовиков, едущих к железной дороге. Рей задумчиво посмотрела им вслед: это были грузовики из центра. Судя по всему, народу прибывало. Неужели они все располагались в казармах? Или снимали жилье?

— Ты хороший следопыт? — спросил По.

Рей хмыкнула.

— Доктор не жаловался. А что?

— Да так. — По пожал плечами. — Думал прогуляться в ближайшее время по лесу, если погода будет хорошей. Разведать местность.

— Хочешь, чтобы я составила тебе компанию? — спросила Рей. — Или опасаешься, что предложил мне остаться, а я могу оказаться никудышным следопытом?

— И то, и другое, — ответил По со смешком. — Просто я доверяю твоему чутью.

— Какое-то конкретное направление для прогулки? — спросила Рей.

Дэмерон покачал головой.

— Выбирай ты.

— Что насчет Карбон-Ридж? — спросила Рей. — Я слышала, там есть старые шахты. Неплохое место, чтобы спрятаться от солнечного света.

Дэмерон хмыкнул.

— Там все еще кипит работа, но насколько я знаю, старые шахты закрыты и заколочены. — Он поймал взгляд Рей, и в его улыбке появилась хитринка. — Но я думаю, проверить не помешает. В горах полно и других мест, где могут прятаться монстры.

— Значит решено, — сказала Рей. — Главное выбрать день.

— Доктор не будет обеспокоен твоим отсутствием? — спросил По.

— Он сам сейчас пропадает целыми днями, — ответила Рей. — Он даже не заметит.

Она вдруг поняла, что до последнего момента не понимала, насколько это задевает ее — пока не произнесла это вслух.

***

Одним Ди-Джеем странные посетители не закончились. Впрочем, доктор частенько привечал у себя странных или подозрительных личностей, порой даже опасных. Они выполняли его поручения — как Рей — или добывали информацию. И, наконец, среди них были просители — те, кому была нужна услуга от доктора. Те, кому был нужен совет или помощь, те, кто хотел заработать несколько монет, притащив ему какую-нибудь диковину.

Этого человека Рей для себя поместила в категорию между теми, кому нужна помощь, и теми, кому нужны деньги. Этот немолодой мужчина был одет в добротную, хоть и не новую одежду. Он приехал на старом внедорожнике военного производства, заляпанном грязью по самые окна. А еще он нес что-то в рюкзаке — Рей поняла это по тому, как осторожно он ставил его на пол, будто опасаясь, что рюкзак может завалиться на бок.

Рей провела его в гостиную, а сама пошла за доктором. Когда же они вернулись вдвоем, мужчина будто подскочил — так быстро он поднялся с кресла.

— Добрый день, доктор Рен, — сказал он. — Вы ведь доктор Рен, я не ошибся?

— Да, — ответил ему доктор. — Могу я узнать, откуда вы знаете мое имя?

— Да все о вас говорят. Доктор Рен, монстролог из центра, который помогает военным, — просто ответил мужчина. — Меня зовут Майлз, — поспешно добавил он и протянул доктору руку.

Доктор пожал ее. Хотя Майлз был ниже, он был пошире доктора, и ладони у него были такие же огромные.

— Тут такое дело, господин доктор, — начал Майлз, когда знакомство было окончено. — Я фермер. Мои владения к западу от Иллиниума, прямо вдоль основной дороги расположены мои поля. И совсем недавно я нашел кое-что… — он нахмурился. — Может, вы взглянете? Сколько лет я тут живу, а такую гадину вижу впервые.

В глазах Рена зажглась слабая искра интереса, но он спокойно, и даже с некоторым безразличием сказал:

— Хорошо. Показывайте, Майлз.

— Так, сейчас… Я на стол поставлю?.. — Майлз засуетился. Он водрузил свой рюкзак на стол, расстегнул его и осторожно достал оттуда большую стеклянную банку с крышкой. В крышке были просверлены отверстия, чтобы запертая в банке «гадина» могла дышать.

Рей склонилась вперед, с интересом рассматривая ее, и существо среагировало на ее движение.

Поначалу Рей показалось, что это змея. Его свившееся крупными кольцами тело было скорее сегментчатым, как у кивсяка, а, когда Рей наклонилась, оно подняло голову, и Рей увидела, что оно лишено глаз или рта — лишь чуть скошенная вперед «морда», совершенно гладкая и ровная снизу.

— Любопытно, — заметил Рен. — Мы можем достать ее?

— Осторожнее! — предупредил Майлз. — Она не выглядит опасной, но может серьезно ранить. Меня самого спасли лишь плотные штаны.

— Любопытно, — повторил доктор с явным интересом. — Рей, перчатки!

Рей бросилась исполнять его приказ — ей и самой было интересно, что опасного в «гадине». И, главное, как она их видела, ведь она явно реагировала на движение окружающих, поворачивая свою уплощенную голову то в одну, то в другую сторону — в зависимости от того, кто двигался и говорил.

Вернувшись, Рей протянула перчатки доктору — они доставали ему почти до локтей, когда он натянул их, спрятав под ними рукава своего сюртука. Плотная резина поскрипывала, когда он отвинчивал крышку банки.

Майлз сделал шаг назад.

— Лучше отойдите, мисс, — посоветовал он Рей. — А еще лучше, прихватите что-нибудь тяжелое, чтобы садануть гадину, если вырвется.

Он оглядел гостиную, уставленную мебелью.

— Тут мы ее долго ловить будем, — резюмировал Майлз.

Рей с доктором переглянулись, и Кайло сказал:

— Рей, принеси, пожалуйста, мои полевые инструменты.

Он подождал, пока Рей вернется с его набором и разложит его на столе. Майлза явно впечатлило увиденное: коллекция скальпелей, зажимов, маленьких пил и кюреток, которую доктор Рен называл своим полевым набором. Когда Рей встала напротив доктора, он отвернул крышку и медленно опустил руку к банке.

«Гадина» среагировала так быстро, что Рей едва успела моргнуть. Тварь напружинилась и распрямилась, выпрыгнув из банки и обвив запястье и кисть доктора. Рен охнул, а «гадина» чуть запрокинула голову назад. На плоской нижней части головы проступили мелкие, но острые блестящие зубки в десяток рядов, будто в одно мгновение вылезли из-под кожи. Рей еще успела подумать, что морда твари снизу стала похожа на щетку. Размахнувшись, тварь впечаталась зубками в запястье Рена, впиваясь в плотную резину. Доктор издал короткий болезненный возглас, и Рей, не медля, выхватила из набора один из скальпелей.

— Рей, нет! — рявкнул Рен.

— Господи Иисусе! — пробормотал Майлз, отступая. — Леди, режьте это! Она сжимает так сильно, что у меня до сих пор синяки на ноге.

— Нет! — повторил Рен.

Морщась от боли, он вытянул руку и повернул ее, рассматривая тварь на ней. Гадина же, поняв, что прокусить резину не выйдет, вздрогнула, дернулась, вытаскивая застрявшие зубки из перчатки, и подняла голову.

«Она бросится ему в лицо», — сообразила Рей. И прежде, чем Рен успел остановить ее, она одним взмахом отсекла твари голову.

— Нет! — запоздало крикнул Рен.

Голова гадины шмякнулась на ковер, пачкая его дурно пахнущей темно-красной кровью и чем-то белым, а за ней и тело с легким шипящим шелестом соскользнуло с руки Рена и упало на пол.

— Господь всемогущий, — пробормотал Майлз. — Лихо вы ее, мисс!

Рен сжал зубы и принялся стягивать с рук перчатки.

— Убери это и унеси, — сказал он Рей коротко, будто выплюнул. — В подвал.

Рей молча подчинилась, но подбирая голову и тело, и укладывая их в банку, она не торопилась, прислушиваясь к разговору.

Майлз тяжело вздохнул и спросил:

— Так, это… Что это такое было, доктор?

— Всего лишь червяга, — ответил доктор Рен спокойным тоном, будто ничего не произошло. Рей заметила, как аккуратно он поправлял манжету на той руке, которую сдавливала гадина. Запястье наверняка болело, а на пальцах остался красный широкий след. — Обычно они не водятся в наших широтах, ареал их обитания гораздо южнее… — вздохнув, он добавил: — Ничего особенного.

— А, — сказал Майлз с легким разочарованием.

— Но, Майлз, если вы заметите где-то гнездо таких… «гадин», я буду рад, если вы сообщите. А если нет… то лучше сжечь его. Червяги хищники, и они очень опасны, как вы успели заметить.

— Червяги, значит, — Майлз хмыкнул. — Ну и твари. Во дает природа. Ладно, доктор, возьму на заметку. Вроде она одна такая была… А вы говорите — у них гнезда?

— Кладки яиц, — рассеянно ответил доктор. — Может быть, гнезда как у гадюк.

Майлз поежился.

— Ну и твари, — повторил он. — Я соседям скажу? Насчет червяг, вдруг еще кто напорется.

— Да, конечно, — Рен кивнул. — Спасибо, что сообщили, Майлз. Где, вы говорите, вы нашли ее?

— На поле у Пути Пилигрима вчера днем, — ответил Майлз. — Ползала там… Я думал — змея, пока она не подобралась поближе. Как специально…

— Рей! — перебил его Рен. — Кажется, я сказал тебе отнести червягу вниз!

Когда фермер ушел — Рей проводила его, всучив несколько долларов «за проявленную внимательность» — Рен ушел в подвал, не дожидаясь ее.

А когда Рей спустилась за ним следом, встретил ее мрачным, почти злым взглядом.

— Мне казалось, что ты достаточно сообразительна, чтобы делать то, что тебе говорят, — заметил Рен. — Но раз за разом я убеждаюсь в обратном. У нас был живой экземпляр, а теперь… — он с отвращением посмотрел на банку, в которой лежали останки «червяги». — Придется искать другой у фермеров. Обшаривать эти чертовы поля в довесок ко всему!

Он зло пнул стул, стоявший рядом, и тот повалился.

— Это ведь была тварь, — заметила Рей. Убирая останки, она смогла почувствовать слабый специфический запах, который они издавали.

— Да, — коротко ответил Рен.

— Но вчера был ясный солнечный день.

— Да. — Рен поднял стул и уселся на него, глядя на банку. — Уходи. У тебя есть другие дела? Ими и займись.

— Ладно, — ответила Рей.

Она послушно развернулась, поднялась наверх и притворила подвальную дверь за собой, оставив доктора наедине с его недовольством. Поднявшись в кабинет доктора, Рей подошла к огромной, висящей на стене карте, которую сама недавно и купила. Она провела пальцем по западной дороге к пересечению с Путём Пилигрима и дальше — по дороге, которая вела к Карбон-Ридж.

***

Рей до самого последнего момента была уверена, что у нее не выйдет ускользнуть незаметно, что именно в этот день Кайло поинтересуется, куда она собирается или даст ей какое-то неотложное и крайне важное задание. Но день начался так же, как и многие другие в последнее время: доктор ушел рано утром, сообщил, что к ужину опоздает. Рей хотела спросить было, нет ли у него для нее каких-нибудь распоряжений, но вовремя сдержалась. Сегодня полное равнодушие, которое доктор теперь проявлял к ней, было ей на руку. Не ее вина, что он не вспомнил о ней.

Поэтому, когда он ушел, Рей поднялась к себе, переоделась, собрала рюкзак и отправилась на встречу с Дэмероном. Утро было ясным и прохладным, лишь в вышине тонкой вуалью застыли перистые облака.

По ждал Рей у западных ворот. Он взял один из военных внедорожников, и Рей спросила, не возникнет ли вопросов.

— Не возникнет, — заверил ее По. — У нас тут не автомобильный рай, и многие часто берут служебные машины для личных целей. Я предупредил об этом, значит все в порядке.

— И какая же легенда? — спросила Рей. — Куда мы едем?

— На охоту, — ответил По. — Мы видели оленей в этом районе во время последней зачистки. Они уже начинают нагуливать жирок к зиме.

— На охоту с девушкой?

— Я боюсь, если бы я сказал, что у нас свидание, это бросило бы тень на твою честь.

— Думаю, поездка с тобой наедине в лес уже ее бросила, — заметила Рей. — Правда мне все равно, но я могу немного пострадать для вида.

— Прошу тебя, сделай это. Мне необходимо поддерживать имидж.

Рей уселась на пассажирское сиденье, привычным жестом вытащила карту из бокового кармана рюкзака и разложила ее на коленях.

— Карта нам не понадобится, — сказал Дэмерон, усаживаясь за руль. — Я знаю эти места.

— Карта для меня, — ответила Рей. — Для пометок, — она улыбнулась. — Вдруг ты воспользуешься дорогой, которой нет на карте?

— Обязательно, — пообещал По.

Военный внедорожник тронулся, резко и громко фырча. Никто не обращал на них внимания, все были заняты своими делами. На выезде их удостоверения проверил скучающий солдат в не по-уставному сдвинутой на затылок кепке.

— Удачной охоты, капитан, — сказал он, обращаясь к Дэмерону.

— Как повезет, — ответил По.

Они покинули город, и ворота закрылись за ними.

Западная дорога была довольно ровной, хоть и пестрела многочисленными заплатами. Она вилась между полей, уходя к невысоким холмам впереди. Радио негромко шуршало, а потом вдруг поймало какую-то далекую радиостанцию, передающую старые песни.

Это был хороший знак. Обычно при приближении тумана радио глохло в первую очередь.

— Так, — начал По, — как вы познакомились с доктором?

— Он спас мне жизнь, — коротко ответила Рей.

По помолчал немного, ожидая продолжения, и с усмешкой спросил:

— И все? Я ожидал услышать героическую историю, как доктор вырвал тебя из лап монстров, и ты настолько прониклась к нему, что решила остаться с ним, как помощница.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Там не было ничего героического, — сказала она. — Просто… мне больше было некуда идти.

Она соврала, но По все равно не заметил.

Они уезжали все дальше и дальше от Иллиниума. За окнами проплывали возделанные поля, окруженные заборами — так непохоже на те виды, к которым привыкла Рей. До того, как доктор нашел ее. До того, как он спас ее.

До того дня, когда сердце Рей разбилось на мелкие кусочки и собралось обратно от осознания, что кто-то беспокоится о ней.

***

Она умирала, и никто не пришел ей на помощь. Ни Талли, ни Машра — никто. Платту тем более было плевать, сгинет ли Рей или притащит вечером очередную порцию барахла из карантинной зоны.

Рей умирала, но не хотела это признавать.

Она дышала. Ее сломанная нога болела, а из раны на плече лилась кровь. Она была жива…

Если бы не один маленький нюанс: в карантинной зоне любая рана означала заражение и смерть. Даже если она доберется до заставы, ее не пустят внутрь. Оставят на песке, закроют ворота, и ночью, когда поднимется туман, Рей по запаху крови найдут те, кто оставил ей эти раны.

Если она сможет выбраться отсюда.

От собственного бессилия, от ненависти к тем, кому было все равно, кто соблюдал дурацкие правила, Рей закричала. Ее крик, похожий на вой животного, вознесся вверх, между обломков бетона и металла, к ясному синему небу, которое она видела в последний раз…

В последний.

Рей не хотела умирать. Она решила, что будет ползти вверх, пока не отключится от потери крови или от боли.

И она поползла: перевернулась на живот и двинулась к спуску, с которого сорвалась, на трех конечностях из четырех. Глупо было даже надеяться, что она сможет подняться, но Рей просто хотела быть поближе к небу и свету, и подальше от пыльной душной мглы, откуда тянуло мерзким кислым запахом.

В которой, кажется, что-то защелкало.

«Это металл остывает», — сказала себе Рей, но ее сердце ускорило бег, а она сама стала двигаться быстрее, уже не стараясь беречь ногу.

Тут, где не было прямых солнечных лучей, ее могли сожрать безо всякого тумана. Твари пустыни были выносливыми — как и местные люди.

Шорох, донесшийся до Рей из темноты, откуда уже расползались по тени тонкие и прозрачные завитки тумана, был вполне красноречив: что-то двигалось там. Не та тварь, которая ранила Рей — те сидели в узких темных щелях, дожидались, пока рядом появится кто-то, чтобы схватить его своими щупальцами. Из-за такого Рей и сорвалась, хотя оно задело ее лишь вскользь. Если бы не нога…

В темноте вновь зашуршало и защелкало, и Рей, закусив зубами край повязки, закрывавшей нос и рот от пыли, глухо и гневно завыла. Если бы не рана, она могла бы замереть, отползти в сторону и притвориться, что ее тут нет.

Но теперь она могла надеяться только на то, что сможет подняться достаточно высоко, где много солнца, и тварь ее там не достанет.

Добравшись до скошенной бетонной плиты, спускавшейся сверху, как горка, Рей подтянулась, отталкиваясь здоровой ногой, и влезла на нее. Она остановилась ненадолго, чтобы оглядеться и замотать кровоточащее плечо снятой повязкой.

Солнце медленно уходило, и вместе с ним сдвигался огромный освещённый кусок пространства. Тени стали длиннее, в воздухе усилился кислый запах, и Рей, кажется, могла увидеть в тенях очертания чего-то, стоявшего на четырех лапах. Крупного, размером со взрослого человека.

Рей не стала тратить время, рассматривая его. Она задрала голову, отметила то место, где пряталась тварь с щупальцами, прикидывая, как обойти его. Можно было попробовать проползти по карнизу рядом и подняться в другом месте. Там была небольшая площадка: и щупальца не дотянутся, и четвероногая тварь не залезет. Может быть.

Рей двинулась вверх, подволакивая ногу, выбралась на карниз, опасно подрагивающий и прогибающийся под ее весом, и прислушалась. В щели было тихо, а вот четвероногий внизу явно забеспокоился, что еда уходит. Он делал попытки выбраться на свет, но тот был еще слишком яркий: Рей лишь разглядела длинную свалянную белую шерсть и голые кожистые лапы с длинными пальцами и когтями.

Рей поползла по карнизу, стараясь не раскачивать его. По сути, это была длинная полоса металла, оторвавшаяся откуда-то, и теперь лежащая поверх бетонных и металлических обломков. Раскачаешь ее — и тебе конец…

…как будто со сломанной ногой у нее были альтернативы.

Рей благополучно достигла небольшой площадки и растянулась на ней, переводя дыхание. Теперь только вверх — но как? Она посмотрела наверх, разглядывая нависшую над ней громаду из бетона и перекрученной арматуры. Солнце почти скрылось за ней, и площадка, на которой лежала Рей, оказалась в тени.

Это подстегнуло тварь. Таясь в мглистой тени, раздвигая лапами тонкую туманную дымку, повисшую над полом, она подобралась к бетонной плите, по которой Рей вскарабкалась, и запрыгнула на нее. Рей торопливо пнула карниз, пнула еще раз, и он, грохоча, упал вниз. Это бы не спасло ее. Тварь могла прыгнуть. Она жалась к стене, скрываясь от света, и Рей прекрасно видела ее раззявленную жвалистую пасть, красную изнутри, с несколькими рядами зубов. Тварь следила за ней. Солнце уйдет, туман поднимется, и она доберется сюда.

Рей нащупала под рукой камень и запустила в тварь. Камешек отскочил от стены и попал ей в лапу. Тварь переступила на месте и снова уставилась на нее. Ее черные глаза, напоминавшие отполированную гальку, пристально следили за Рей, поворачиваясь в воспаленных, текущих чем-то белым глазницах.

— Отвали! — рявкнула Рей. Она нащупала еще один камень и снова кинула его в тварь. — Пошла прочь!

Тень упала на бетонную площадку, слишком быстро для солнца, слишком маленькая, чтобы ее отбросила какая-то часть здания — словно кто-то появился наверху. В душе Рей зажглась надежда, слабая, но она будто подарила ей второе дыхание. Тварь же заняла новый кусок тени и изготовилась к прыжку. Рей снова швырнула в нее камнем, и…

Выстрел громким эхом отдался в расщелине. Мутно-красная тягучая кровь твари брызнула на бетон, а сама она повалилась сверху. В ее голове теперь зияла здоровенная дыра, а красные брызги запачкали шерсть. Рей задрала голову, пытаясь разглядеть, кто заслонил свет и застрелил монстра. Она никак не могла сфокусировать взгляд, казалось, будто стремительно смеркалось, и небо над ней съежилось, превратившись в маленькую светлую точку.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил кто-то.

— Нога сломана, — ответила Рей, — осторожно, там щупальца в щели…

Она вырубилась, едва договорив. Рей не знала, как доктор спустился за ней, как поднял, не знала, что он доктор и зачем он лазил по развалинам в карантинной зоне. Она пришла в себя уже в его внедорожнике, загнанном в какую-то щель между остатками зданий, с закрытыми наглухо окнами, чтобы запахи изнутри не просочились наружу, не приманили никого в тумане.

Рей горела. Ее колотило, она то мерзла, то пыталась раздеться, нога будто была объята огнем, плечо чесалось так сильно, что она расчесала кожу до крови. В машине было темно, Рей не видела своего спасителя, лишь слышала его спокойный, терпеливый голос:

— Тише. Это тебе не поможет. Если рана раскроется, нас учуют даже тут.

А еще он говорил:

— Ну же. Давай, малышка, я знаю, что ты справишься.

А еще он говорил:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла.

Именно тогда в ее охваченном жаром мозгу что-то щелкнуло, а ее сердце разбилось. Когда она лежала на разложенном сиденье, а доктор Кайло Рен промакивал ей лоб влажной тряпкой.

***

Рей отвлеклась от своих мыслей, когда они свернули с основной дороги на проселочную.

— Мне казалось, что мы едем в Карбон-Ридж, — заметила Рей.

— А ты хочешь заявиться прямо к главному входу? — спросил По.

— Как скажешь, ты же за рулем, — ответила Рей.

Они углубились в лес. Внедорожник покачивался, переваливая через корни, вылетавшая из-под колес галька постукивала в днище. Наконец По остановил машину и сказал:

— Дальше не проедем. Пойдем пешком.

Они собрались и зашагали сквозь лес. По шел впереди, Рей за ним.

— Смотри под ноги, — предупредил он. — Тут иногда встречаются сюрпризы, еще со старых времен.

Однако им повезло — никаких «сюрпризов» им не встретилось. Зато во множестве встречались следы лесной живности. В глубине леса стучал дятел, по веткам сосен сновали белки, Рей замечала ободранную кору и подрытые корни у деревьев.

— Тут много животных, — заметила Рей. — Обычно туда, где туман, они не суются.

— Да, — согласился По. — Думаешь, тут ничего нет?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Просто хочу убедиться, что то, чем занимается доктор, не связано с протаскиванием тварей в город. Так и не выяснили, кому могли принадлежать те подвалы?

— Нет. Это оформлено как склад, но собственник скончался, — ответил По. — Люди Хакса тоже там поработали, знаешь?

Рей покачала головой.

— В одну из ночей, вместе с пожарниками и нашими ребятами. Прошли по всему району, заглянули в каждую дыру, зачистили все. Всех бездомных повыгоняли и… — По умолк. — Никому ни слова, ясно? Хотя твой доктор наверняка в курсе. Там нашли зараженных. Целую семью каких-то голодранцев. Здание сожгли, официально это несчастный случай, а не работа пожарников.

— Они… изменились? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Сам я не видел, — ответил По. — Но те, кто был там, говорят, что были уже в процессе. Еще пара дней, и они бы рехнулись и понесли бы заразу дальше.

— Значит, повезло? — спросила Рей с сомнением.

По пожал плечами.

— Мы в любом случае собирались пройтись там, ждали, пока все уляжется с этим треклятым пикником. Хакс просто ускорил процесс. У них достаточно людей.

Сначала дорога пошла вверх, потом пропала тропа. А потом По знаком показал Рей идти тише и указал вперед, туда, где местность резко понижалась.

Пологий склон густо порос деревьями, но через просветы отлично было видно дорогу внизу и место, куда она вела. Деревья обступали ее, узкую, утрамбованную колесами машин, почти вплотную. Лишь возле нового забора, ограждавшего территорию шахт, лес был расчищен. У КПП стояли вооруженные солдаты, ворота были укреплены, возле зданий на территории шахт кипела суета: там стояла военная техника, были установлены мобильные модули, и, как Рей показалось, там что-то еще монтировали в теперь пустующих помещениях бывшего рудника. А по дороге растянулась колонна военных грузовиков.

Они с По заняли удобную позицию на пригорке, улегшись на землю. По достал из рюкзака бинокль и приник к окулярам. Рей мысленно пожурила себя, что не догадалась взять свой. Знала же, куда они пойдут.

— Что там? — спросила Рей.

— Куча табличек на заборе, что проход запрещен, — известил По, рассматривая территорию шахт. — О, я вижу военно-полевую кухню…

Он ещё порассматривал территорию рудника, а потом отнял бинокль от лица.

— Отсюда видно не все, — сказал По. — Подобраться бы поближе и с другой стороны… Но в данный момент меня больше интересует другое.

Он направил бинокль на колонну. Рей тоже посмотрела туда.

— По парню в каждом кузове, — заметил Дэмерон. — Стерегут, молодцы… Опа! Нет!

Он подкрутил колесико бинокля, продолжая говорить:

— Те, что по центру колонны, те, кажется, без охраны. Солдаты только в кабине.

Грузовики заезжали на территорию по одному, их цепочка растянулась далеко, за поворот дороги, а за воротами своей очереди на выезд ждали еще два. Пропускали их медленно: заглядывали в кузов, сверяли бумаги. По внимательно осмотрел их путь и повернулся к Рей:

— Не против подобраться ближе?

Скрываясь за кустами и деревьями, они приблизились к дороге короткими перебежками.

— Раньше тут был запасной выезд, — сообщил По. — Отсюда до закрытых шахт ближе, чем с основного входа.

— Понятно, — Рей кивнула. — Теперь что?

— Вот в том и том грузовиках я никого не заметил, — По указал на нужные.

— Они могут просто сидеть где-нибудь в углу, — заметила Рей.

— Может быть, — согласился По. — Поэтому мы и подошли поближе.

Колонна продвинулась немного вперед и снова встала. По некоторое время изучал заинтересовавшие его грузовики, а потом сказал:

— Нет, точно никого.

Колонна продвинулась еще немного. Теперь грузовик был у самого поворота, деревья обступали его густо. И надо было такому произойти, чтобы именно в этот момент в конце колонны что-то произошло. Водитель грузовика, едущего сразу за тем, который приглянулся По, сказал что-то сопровождающему, выскочил из кабины и направился к хвосту колонны.

— Если это не шанс, то что? — спросил По.

Они подобрались ближе, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы солдат в высокой кабине их не заметил.

— Нужно отвлечь его, — тихо сказал По. — Хотя… Сейчас!

— Но… — начала Рей, но По уже рванул вперед. Он одним махом откинул брезент, подтянулся и нырнул в кузов.

— И почему мое ценное мнение никого не волнует? — сердито пробормотала Рей. 

Дождавшись, когда сопровождающий снова отвернется, она бросилась к грузовику и влезла под приветливо откинутый край брезента, про себя ожидая наткнуться там не только на По, но и на других сопровождающих груз солдат.

К счастью, По был там один. Он помог Рей подняться на ноги, а когда Рей спросила:

— А выбираться как будем? — Пожал плечами.

— Как повезет, — ответил По.

Рей не могла сказать, что разделяет его позитивный настрой.

Грузовик дернулся, двигаясь с места, и Рей схватилась за По, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Нам бы успеть отсюда свалить прежде, чем они подъедут к КПП, — заметил он.

Внутри было темно, свет попадал туда только через прорехи в брезенте. Все было заставлено тяжелыми длинными ящиками. Рей достала свой маленький фонарик и посветила на них. Слабого света было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть, что часть ящиков — старые и потрепанные.

— Похоже на какое-то оборудование, — заметила Рей, рассмотрев пометки и маркировки. — Только для чего?

— Собственность проекта «Арроухэд», МА США, — прочел Дэмерон полустертую надпись на одном из ящиков. — Арроухэд… — он нахмурился. — Звучит знакомо. Надо будет поспрашивать.

— Откроем? — предложила Рей.

— Погоди, — сказал Дэмерон.

— А эти новые, — заметила Рей, указывая на другие ящики. — Что такое «Первый орден»?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил По. — Но тоже собственность военных.

— «Первый орден», мисс, это мы.

Рей и По резко повернулись на голос. Брезентовый полог был откинут в сторону, а в грузовик заглядывал Хакс лично. И, насколько Рей могла видеть, он пришел не один.

Их вывели из грузовика и довели до КПП, но не стали заводить за ограждение, и Рей решила, что это плохой знак. Если их собирались убить… Однако пока никто не спешил их расстреливать. Рей и По завели в небольшой ангар рядом с КПП и велели ждать. Хакс ушел, вооруженные солдаты остались.

— Отлично поохотились, — вполголоса заметила Рей.

— Да, — мрачно сказал По. — Как думаешь, они поверят, что мы с тобой просто искали местечко поромантичнее?

Рей фыркнула.

— Что может быть романтичнее грузовиков? — продолжил По. Он покосился на солдат. Те хранили молчание, застыв с ничего не выражающими лицами.

Наконец Хакс вернулся, и не один, а в компании. Рей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что Рен в ярости, но сдерживается. На нем был новенький лабораторный комбинезон, волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке. Что до Хакса, то он, кажется, наслаждался происходящим.

— Посмотрите, кого мы поймали, доктор Рен, — сказал он. — Мы уже сообщили в гарнизон, капитан Дэмерон. — Хакс посмотрел на По. — Там выразили свое удивление, сказав, что вы умеете читать и в здравом уме не попытались бы проникнуть на запретную территорию.

— Мы не пытались, — ответил По. — Мне просто понравился грузовик. Обожаю грузовики. Как вижу, так и не могу сдержаться, хочу залезть внутрь.

— Что такое «Первый орден»? — спросила Рей.

— Это военный исследовательский проект, — сухо сказал Рен. — В котором мы участвуем. И я уже сказал вам больше, чем вы должны знать.

— Капитан, сейчас вы покинете территорию базы, сядете на свой тарантас и появитесь тут только, если вас позовут, — сказал Хакс. — Это приказ. В противном случае мои люди будут стрелять на поражение. А вы, мисс… — Его взгляд скользнул к Рей. — Заслуги доктора Рена достаточно велики, чтобы мы прислушивались к его пожеланиям. Доктор пожелал, чтобы вы проваливали тоже. Если бы не он, капитану пришлось бы возвращаться в одиночестве. Я доступно изъясняюсь?

— Более чем, — пробормотала Рей.

— Теперь это военный объект, — Хакс снова посмотрел на Дэмерона. — Если вы не понимаете, что это значит, возможно, вам стоит поискать другое занятие, более соответствующее вашему уровню интеллекта.

— Да, сэр, — кисло ответил По. — Мы можем идти?

— Вас проводят до вашей машины, — ответил Хакс. — Заодно покажете нашим людям дорогу.

***

День, выбранный для пикника, был ясным. С самого утра отлично ловились радиостанции, даже такие дальние, как Хосниан-Прайм. Работа началась с первыми лучами солнца, и к десяти все было готово. Ворота были раскрыты, возле стен города вырос целый палаточный городок, деревянные помосты, высокие шатры. Реяли на ветру флаги, из похрипывающих динамиков доносилась музыка. С утра вместе с рабочими, возводившими городок, к городу подтянулись и фермеры. Далеко не все занимали столы и места снаружи, часть со своими товарами и машинами расположилась внутри городских стен.

По территории палаточный городок был совсем небольшим, примерно таким же был дневной базар в Джакку. Но люди бродили не только там. Они гуляли по полям, отдыхали в тени перелесков, а за всем этим зорко следили военные. Кто-то отделился от общей массы людей, чтобы устроить свой собственный маленький пикник, кто-то гулял вдоль заграждений, глядя вдаль: на холмы и лес, пока еще недосягаемые, но близкие.

Рей вдруг поняла, что ее пугает такое количество людей на открытом месте. Куда ни глянь: люди, люди, люди, взрослые, дети и старики. Смогут ли ворота пропустить всех, если что-то случится? Наверняка будет давка. Наверняка…

«Ничего не случится! — сказала себе Рей. — Прекрасные прогнозы по туману, ни облачка на небе, да еще и оцепление. Они не пропустят никого — ни внутрь, ни наружу».

Поддавшись порыву, она купила себе сладкую вату, но поняла, что та стоит в горле комом. Из-за такого количества людей на открытом месте, или из-за разговора с доктором с утра — Рей не знала.

***

Доктор собирался на пикник неторопливо. Рей подумала, что, несмотря на присущую ему пунктуальность в некоторых вопросах, сейчас он вполне может позволить себе опоздать. Просто чтобы показать свое пренебрежение к тем, кто пригласил его. Рей казалось, что за последние несколько дней он стал выглядеть более самоуверенным. Даже несмотря на легкие следы недосыпания на лице он будто светился. Словно стал выше, хотя куда уж выше?

Рей зашла к нему в спальню, когда он застегивал манжеты на рубашке.

— Я понимаю, что в Джакку не учили стучать, но за эти годы ты могла бы и научиться, — заметил Рен и поднял на Рей взгляд. Он отметил ее джинсы, свободную рубашку с закатанными рукавами, скрывавшую ножны на поясе. — Ты пойдешь туда в таком виде?

— Я же не почетный гость, — ответила Рей. — А ты не выразил желания, чтобы я присутствовала там вместе с тобой.

— Верно, — согласился доктор. Он взял с плечиков вешалки жилет и шагнул к зеркалу, надевая его и пристально разглядывая свое отражение. — Меня могут неправильно понять, если я буду прохаживаться там в компании того, кто пытался вломиться на секретный объект.

— Ясно, — Рей кивнула. — Приятного тебе дня.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Рен окликнул ее.

— Если бы ты была умнее, — заметил он, — тебя бы не поймали.

Рей почувствовала прилив раздражения. Она круто развернулась на каблуках и уставилась на доктора.

— Если бы ты говорил мне, чем занимаешься, я бы не полезла туда! — резко заметила она.

— Всему свое время, — ответил доктор. Он вновь уставился в зеркало. — Тебе стоит потренировать терпение.

— Кто бы говорил! — сердито выпалила Рей.

— Не отрицаю, — согласился Рен. Застегнув жилет, он потянулся за сюртуком. — Но ты ведешь себя как ребенок, который не желает ждать до обеда, а хочет получить сладости сейчас.

— А ты ведешь себя, как напыщенный индюк, который вот-вот лопнет от осознания собственной важности! — ответила Рей.

Пальцы доктора, застегивавшие пуговицы, замерли.

— Это не так, — сказал он. — Тебе стоит поучиться читать людей. Я горд тем, что приложу руку к величайшему открытию в истории человечества. Я не почиваю на лаврах, Рей, мне тоже приходиться лишать себя чего-то. Но я умею делить вещи на важное и второстепенное.

— А что насчет безопасности? — спросила Рей.

— Я уверен, «Первый Орден» обеспечит ее по высшему разряду.

Рей покачала головой. Ее душила обида, бессмысленная, но от того не менее горькая. Ей так сильно хотелось доказать доктору свою полезность, но вместо этого она сделала все только хуже.

— Я бы с удовольствием взял тебя с собой в Карбон-Ридж, — заметил доктор после паузы. — Но это было одно из условий. Только я, никого лишнего.

— И что же ты получил взамен? — спросила Рей. — Ради чего… ущемился, лишив себя ассистентки?

— Знания, — коротко ответил Рен. Он застегнул последнюю пуговицу сюртука и повернулся к Рей. — Я могу проводить тебя до городских ворот, если хочешь.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Хочу прогуляться в одиночестве.

Она вышла, и только спускаясь по лестнице вспомнила, что хотела спросить у Рена насчет «червяг». Она хотела рассказать о них Дэмерону и планировала узнать, не собирается ли доктор отловить несколько штук — вдруг ему понадобятся добровольцы.

***

Покинув толчею возле палаток и торговых рядов, Рей свернула с асфальтированной дороги и двинулась по вытоптанной тропе по полю, туда, где, как она видела, был поставлен высокий шатер, возле которого она заметила знакомых.

Кайдел со своими родителями и сестры Тико тоже были там, но внимание Рей, если уж быть честной, приковала фигура доктора. Он стоял в окружении тех, кого в Иллиниуме можно было назвать власти предержащими — сам мэр с женой, уже знакомые Рей Кэнэди, Алари и еще несколько человек, которых она видела, но не знала по именам. Рей отметила, что возле шатра была охрана — вдобавок к тем, кто патрулировал и охранял периметр. Охранники обратили на нее внимание, но прежде, чем Рей приблизилась достаточно, чтобы они задали вопросы, ее увидела Роуз Тико. Она помахала Рей рукой и, оставив сестру, решительно зашагала к Рей.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно сказала она, заключая Рей в объятия. — А я еще удивлялась, почему доктор без своей ассистентки. А ты здесь.

— У меня выходной, — ответила Рей. — Гуляю где хочу. — Она посмотрела на беседующих. — А здесь что творится?

— Скука. — Роуз пожала плечами. — Серьезные разговоры. Обсуждают планы развития города и возможность удерживать тварей на расстоянии. — Роуз бросила на Рей хитрый взгляд. — Очень хвалили доктора.

— Они больше не зовут его доктор Хам? — спросила Рей.

— Не в лицо. Пейдж следит за мной, а Кайдел в печали, — заметила Роуз со смешком. — Один ее ухажер на службе, а второй уехал в командировку на неделю.

Помолчав, она добавила:

— Как можно столько времени посвящать таким глупостям, когда есть множество других интересных занятий, правда? Я имею в виду, рано или поздно с любовью все сложится, а времени на то, что тебе нравится, может уже и не быть.

Рей, которая в этот момент рассматривала, как Базини Нетал о чем-то говорит с фотографом, держа Рена за руку, не ответила.

Ей на мгновение стало тяжело дышать, когда она увидела, как Базини позирует рядом с доктором, склонив голову ему на плечо и поглаживая его по руке. Даже если бы доктор… Нет, он не стал бы — Рей была в этом уверена. Но вдруг он передумает — ведь Нетал так явно и демонстративно виснет на нем, одного намека достаточно, и она будет готова уединиться с ним… Рей ощутила странный, новый для нее позыв: достать нож из ножен и метнуть в Базини Нетал. Достаточно будет попасть в ту руку, которой она обвивает предплечье доктора…

— О! Они собираются фотографироваться, — заметила Роуз. — Пойдем?

— Не хочется, — ответила Рей. — И вид у меня неподходящий.

Она осмотрела себя, а потом посмотрела на Роуз, которая была облачена в легкое нарядное платье длиной чуть ниже колен, с вышивкой по подолу.

— Тогда, может, ты согласишься сфотографироваться со мной, Пейдж и Кайдел? — спросила Роуз.

Рей почувствовала, как ее губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

— С удовольствием, — ответила она.

У Пейдж был свой фотоаппарат, и найдя наиболее живописное место, девушки расположились там, покинув компанию и не дождавшись, пока кончится торжественная фотосессия.

— Мы все равно были там лишние, — заметила Кайдел. — И мы всегда можем вернуться к моменту, когда накроют столы. Ведь, в этом смысл пикника?

— А еще прогулки, — добавила Роуз. — Зачем тратить время на разговоры, пока такая хорошая погода?

— Тогда, может, прогуляемся немного? — предложила Рей. — Заодно отыщем капитана Дэмерона, насколько я помню, он стоит в оцеплении.

— Я за, — быстро сказала Роуз. — Пейдж? Кайдел?

— Мне бы не хотелось уходить далеко, — заметила Пейдж с сомнением.

— Мы и не будем уходить далеко, — заверила ее Роуз. — Мы же не за оцепление пойдем. Да, Рей?

Во взгляде, который Пейдж кинула на Рей ясно читалась досада.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Идемте.

Они направились по одной из протоптанных и наезженных по полю тропок. Рей шла чуть впереди, присматриваясь к машинам, стоящим вдоль границы, отмеченной яркой желтой лентой, за ней шли болтающие Роуз и Кайдел, а Пейдж замыкала их маленькую группу. Рей чувствовала, насколько она недовольна, но не ощущала никакого сочувствия. Она не нанималась присматривать за Роуз, та уже давно могла решать за себя.

Рей показалось, что она заметила знакомый внедорожник, стоящий в тени раскидистого вяза — будто иголочка кольнула. И она решительно направилась к нему.

В кабине внедорожника наметилось явное шевеление. Двери распахнулись и оттуда вылез сам По Дэмерон и его товарищ в форме. Дэмерон сиял, как начищенная монета, его друг тоже посмеивался.

— Зря я жаловался на скуку, — заметил он. — Дэмерон, у тебя где-то в штанах магнит для девушек припрятан?

— Снап, тут леди! — Дэмерон обратил все свое внимание на пришедших. — Мисс Конникс, приятный сюрприз. Роуз, Пейдж… Рей, это ты их сюда привела? — Дэмерон улыбнулся Рей.

— Спасла нас от скуки, — вставила Роуз.

— Мы не помешаем? — спросила Пейдж.

— Нет, — откликнулся Снап. — Погода такая ясная, что если в окрестностях кто-то и остался, то он до заката носу не высунет.

— То есть, — начала Роуз тоном провокатора, — мы можем пролезть под эту желтую ленту и погулять там? — она махнула рукой в сторону леса.

— Не сегодня, мисс Тико. — Снап хмыкнул. — Если все рванут гулять, точно кого-то не досчитаемся.

— Дело даже не в монстрах, Роуз, — добавил Дэмерон. — Вот уйдешь ты в лес, зацепишься своим чудесным платьем за корягу, споткнешься, стукнешься головой — и все.

— Я не настолько невнимательная, — буркнула Роуз. — Я была в лесу.

— Ты сейчас точно не одета для лесной прогулки, — заметила Пейдж, обрывая разговор. — Незачем об этом говорить.

— Э-э, да, точно, — добавил Дэмерон. — Лучше расскажите, как там на пикнике. Нас тут не кормят…

— Там тоже, — ответила Роуз. — Только фотографируются.

— Я бы сфотографировался… — заметил Снап.

— Запросто! Пейдж, где твой фотоаппарат?

— Ты знала, что капитан будет тут? — спросила Кайдел, наклоняясь к Рей.

— Нет, я просто предположила, — Рей пожала плечами. — Мы могли бы спросить у солдат, где он, но повезло встретить его самого.

Она не знала точно, как отыскала Дэмерона. Возможно, он говорил ей, а она позабыла? Или это ее новое чутье вывело их к нему? Или просто удача? Рей подумала, усмехнувшись, что было бы неплохо проверить это, сыграть в прятки с доктором. Но ее усмешка быстро потускнела: Рей вспомнила, что доктору сейчас не до нее.

Пока Кайдел, Роуз и Снап позировали у внедорожника, По приблизится к Рей.

— Выгуливаешь их? — негромко спросил он со смешком.

— Нет. Просто там действительно нечего делать, — ответила Рей. — И вряд ли они будут говорить о чем-то _серьезном_ при такой куче народа.

— Доктор сказал тебе что-нибудь насчет нашей вылазки? — спросил По.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Что, если бы я была умнее, нас бы не поймали.

— Это касается нас обоих, — По невесело хмыкнул. — Меня ждет очень веселая жизнь после пикника. До лейтенанта меня уже понизили.

— Не переживай, я сохраню это в тайне, — преувеличенно громким шепотом сказала Рей, — для девушек ты навсегда останешься бравым капитаном…

Дэмерон рассмеялся и похлопал Рей по плечу, и именно этот момент Кайдел выбрала, чтобы взглянуть в их сторону. Было что-то знакомое в ее взгляде, Рей ощутила это, когда поймала его на себе.

— Иди сфотографируйся тоже, — сказала Рей Дэмерону. — На память.

Она подтолкнула его в сторону внедорожника.

— Полагаешь, я забуду этот чудесный пикник? — спросил По. Он подошел к компании и пододвинул Снапа в сторону, вставая между ним и Кайдел.

— Учитывая, какая тут скука… — начала Роуз, но Пейдж неожиданно оборвала ее:

— Молчи, Роуз! Пусть лучше будет скучно!

Повисла неловкая пауза, и По заметил:

— Пейдж права. Лучший пикник — скучный и мирный. Приключений хватает и без этого.

Позже Рей подумала, что Пейдж наверняка немного ведьма, ведь она как в воду глядела.

Именно Пейдж заметила то, что двигалось к ним со стороны леса. Пока Дэмерон и Снап дурачились, а Кайдел пыталась сохранить чинное выражение на лице, Пейдж пыталась их сфотографировать. Но в какой-то момент нахмурилась и отвела фотоаппарат в сторону.

— Что это? — спросила она, указывая за их спины. — Движется там… Вот! Сейчас скроется в овраге.

Дэмерон развернулся, ища взглядом то, на что указывала Пейдж. Рей приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу, глядя в ту же сторону. Поле там пересекал овраг, и пока Рей ничего не видела.

— Точно! — воскликнула Роуз, указывая пальцем. — Там что-то есть!

Что-то показалось из оврага, гораздо ближе, чем точка, на которую показывала Пейдж. Что-то двигалось в их сторону: Рей могла видеть лишь что-то темно-серое, будто чья-то огромная спина. Овраг мешал точно определить размеры, но судя по тому, как быстро оно приближалось, оно было здороовым.

— Что? — переспросил Снап. На его лице отразилось искреннее удивление. — Но сейчас же солнечный день.

По не стал медлить. Он нырнул в машину, через открытое окно дотянувшись до рации, и нажал на кнопку.

— Говорит Дэмерон! Код оранжевый, направление север-северо-восток! — скороговоркой выпалил он. — Повторяю, код оранжевый, направление север-северо-восток!

— Принято, лейтенант, — выплюнула рация.

— Вам лучше уйти, — сказал По. Он вылез из окна, открыл заднюю дверь и достал оттуда старую штурмовую винтовку. — Чем скорее, тем лучше. По дороге предупреждайте всех.

— Но сейчас же… — растерянно начала Кайдел, но оборвала себя. Ее брови сошлись на переносице. — Нужно предупредить родителей.

— Вы не понимаете слова «скорее»? — спросил Снап. — С ними охрана, у охраны рации. Их предупредят. Бегом!

— Он прав, — быстро сказала Пейдж. — Идем. Роуз!

— Но… — начала Роуз.

— Пойдемте, — сказала Рей. Она всмотрелась в очертания странного косматого существа, медленно выкарабкивающегося из оврага, и добавила: — Я предупрежу их. А вы идите в город.

— Нет, — возразил Снап, но тут зашипела рация, выплевывая команды, и он забыл про Рей. А Рей почти бегом припустила в сторону, откуда они пришли. Думала она не о родителях Кайдел и сестер Тико — хотя и о них тоже. Она думала о докторе, который не упустит возможности посмотреть на тварь, разгуливающую при дневном свете.

Очень скоро ее нагнали Роуз и Кайдел, и сыплющая проклятьями Пейдж.

— Мы с тобой, — сказала Роуз.

— Нет, вы идете в город, — отрезала Рей.

— Родители с ума сойдут, если потеряют нас в суете, — парировала Роуз. — А они потеряют, если мы разделимся.

Рей промолчала. Она не могла им указывать.

— К тому моменту, как мы вернемся к воротам, там будет не протолкнуться! — воззвала Пейдж. — А если эта тварь не одна?

— Мы быстро! — ответила Роуз. — Шевелись, Пейдж, вон они стоят!

Тем временем у ворот возникла суета. Раздался низкий вой городской сирены, и в толпе пошло движение: люди устремились к воротам, военные, наоборот занимали позиции. Вещи и инструменты бросали, стремясь побыстрее оказаться внутри, и людей приходилось останавливать, направлять, чтобы не было толчеи. Но были и такие, кто не тронулся с места, лишь растерянно оглядывался. Те, кто решил подождать или положил глаз на забытые вещи. Те, кто просто был очень далеко.

— Глядите! — сказала Кайдел. Она указала на черные внедорожники, которые ехали туда же, куда бежали они.

— Ваших родителей заберут, — ответила Рей. Она снова обернулась в сторону твари: та была уже ближе, и теперь ее можно было рассмотреть: шесть тонких суставчатых ног, огромное тело, морда с клювом в кольце мышц как у осьминога. В ее сторону тоже неслись машины: старые, укрепленные, с пулеметами на крышах. — План меняется. К воротам, быстро! Иначе не успеем.

Теперь они неслись к воротам напрямик через поле.

Рей остановилась, услышав короткий вскрик, а за ним следующий, полный страха. Обернувшись, она увидела, что Кайдел сидит на земле и смотрит на что-то, чего Рей увидеть не могла. А потом Кайдел закричала снова, и Рей бросилась обратно.

— Бегите, — крикнула она сестрам на ходу. — Я помогу ей, бегите.

Добежав до Кайдел, Рей увидела, как та пытается отодрать что-то от ноги — в первое мгновение Рей показалось, что это змея, но потом она узнала «червягу». Она не просто обвилась вокруг ноги. У Рей похолодела спина, когда она поняла, что тварь впилась в ногу Кайдел.

«Вот и все, — сказал чей-то чужой голос в ее голове. — Теперь ей нельзя внутрь. Теперь ей не помочь».

Тряхнув головой, Рей отогнала эти мысли. Она рухнула на колени рядом с Кайдел, на ходу вытаскивая нож из ножен.

— Кайдел! — Рей попыталась убрать ее ладони, но Кайдел едва не заехала локтем ей по лицу. — Убери руки, я сниму ее.

— Она меня укусила? — выпалила Кайдел. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что она не укусила меня!

Тварь стягивала ногу Кайдел плотно, обвив ее выше щиколотки в несколько колец и впечатав свою плоскую голову в покрасневшую кожу.

— Все будет хорошо, я сниму ее, — с нажимом сказала Рей. — Просто убери руки…

Перехватив нож поудобнее и схватив ногу Кайдел за колено, чтобы она не дергалась, Рей поднесла нож к «червяге». Пока та сама не отлепится, Рей никак не могла ее оторвать.

Кайдел застонала.

— Оно мне ногу раздавит, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

И Рей решилась, медленно воткнув в спину твари нож. Она боялась погружать его глубоко, боясь проткнуть существо насквозь и задеть Кайдел.

По коже «червяги» будто прошла волна, и тварь лишь туже скрутила кольца. Кайдел взвизгнула от боли, вцепившись в Рей так, что она сама едва не вскрикнула.

— Прости, Кайдел, — тихо сказала она, и коленом прижав ногу Кайдел, полоснула по голове «червяги», отсекая ее от тела.

Рей задела кожу, и кровь потекла в тот же миг. Тело «червяги» расслабилось и медленно сползло с ноги, но голова все еще оставалась на месте. Кайдел дернула ногой, и Рей пришлось налечь на нее всем телом.

— Убери это! — выкрикнула Кайдел. — Быстрее!

Рей краем ножа подцепила голову и медленно, с явным трудом вытащила ее. На коже Кайдел осталась группка маленьких колотых ранок, быстро наполняющихся кровью. Стоило Рей отбросить голову в сторону, Кайдел наклонилась к ране, сдавливая кожу вокруг, чтобы кровь текла сильнее.

— У меня еще есть время, можно ведь жгут наложить… Верно? — спросила она. Губы у нее дрожали. — Да пусть хоть ногу отрежут! Так? Так ведь?

— Да, — согласилась Рей, хотя прекрасно знала, что это не так. Она торопливо расстегнула свой собственный пояс, вытянула его из петель и перетянула ногу Кайдел выше колена. — Но нам нужно добраться до ворот.

— Да, да. — Кайдел закивала.

Рей встала сама, и помогла ей подняться. От лица Кайдел отлила кровь, она была белой, как простыня. Они захромали в сторону города, но и без того непростая дорога по полю стала еще тяжелее. Кайдел, казалось, двигалась медленнее с каждым пройденным метром. До них доносились выстрелы, короткие автоматные очереди, а когда прогрохотал взрыв, и Рей рискнула остановиться и обернулась, то увидела, что к твари присоединилась еще одна, помельче. Прогремел еще один взрыв, и ноги той, что была крупнее, подломились, и ее тело рухнуло на землю.

— Идем, — выдохнула Рей. — Осталось чуть-чуть.

Это была ложь: ворота были ужасающе далеко. Рей упрямо тащилась вперед, почти не глядя под ноги. И когда она сделала очередной шаг, произошло что-то странное: земля под ногой будто поплыла.

Рей споткнулась, и они упали вдвоем. Кайдел застонала, упав на больную ногу. Рей села, краем глаза отмечая движение, повернулась в ту сторону. Это не земля поплыла под ее ногой: что-то широкое, с ладонь, двигалось среди травы. Над зелеными стеблями показалась черная безглазая голова, и Рей отшатнулась, судорожно ища на поясе нож, забыв, что ножны она сунула в карман, когда перетянула ногу Кайдел. Кайдел, увидев тварь, придушенно вскрикнула и попыталась отползти. Высокое гибкое тело поднималось над ними, покачиваясь, как змея, отвечающая на дудку заклинателя. Тварь была схожа с «червягой», но вместо зубов ее плоскую морду разрезала огромная, раскрывающаяся как лепестки, зубастая пасть. Нащупав нож, Рей метнула его, но промахнулась, задев один из лепестков-челюстей лишь краем. Тварь качнулась, и Рей поняла, что она сейчас нападет.

Тишину разорвал короткий треск автоматной очереди, и пули прошили тело твари в нескольких местах, разорвали в клочья пасть. Длинное тело обрушилось в траву, а Рей поспешила встать. Возле них, заскрипев и взрыв землю колесами, остановился внедорожник. Двери открылись, и оттуда выпрыгнул Дэмерон.

— Все целы?! — выпалил он.

Рей покачала головой. Она помогла По поднять Кайдел, и он донес ее до машины. Рей влезла следом. Внутри было тесно: доктор, родители Кайдел, да еще и По с водителем. Водитель резко взял с места, и Рей швырнуло в сторону. Доктор помог ей удержаться на сиденье. Рей поймала его непроницаемый взгляд.

— Что случилось? Кай, милая!

— Солнышко, посмотри на меня?

— Рей, — коротко позвал ее доктор. — Что случилось?

— Червяга… То есть, тварь, похожая на червягу, — поправилась Рей. — Она… — Рей перевела дыхание. — Она укусила Кайдел. Я перетянула ногу, но…

В машине внезапно повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими всхлипами миссис Конникс, прижимавшей обессилевшую Кайдел к своей груди. Казалось, на Рей смотрели все, даже водитель.

В Джакку — да и не только в Джакку, если уж на то пошло — Кайдел бы вышвырнули из машины, невзирая на крики и сопротивление ее родителей.

Мистер Конникс откашлялся.

— Раз нога перетянута, у нее может быть шанс? — он посмотрел на Рена. — Да, доктор?

Рен уставился на него в ответ, помрачнев.

Машину тряхнуло на ухабах, и Рен обратился к водителю:

— Сбавьте скорость.

— Но… — начал тот, однако его перебил По:

— Притормози.

Рен перевел взгляд на Конникса.

— Мистер Конникс, миссис Конникс. Я буду честным с вами. Я сделаю все что в моих силах, чтобы спасти вашу дочь… или помогу ей уйти без боли и страданий, если моих сил будет недостаточно.

Миссис Конникс прижала руки ко рту и глухо зарыдала.

— Но лишь в том случае, если буду работать один, — продолжил Рен. — Никакого карантинного бокса, никакого госпиталя, разумеется. Только я и моя ассистентка. И вы, разумеется, понимаете, что все мы, здесь присутствующие, сейчас нарушаем одно из главных правил, позволившее нашему обществу выжить. Времени на раздумья нет.

Мистер Конникс прижал к себе жену, обняв ее за плечи, глубоко вздохнул и коротко кивнул.

— Приступайте, — сказал он. — Но при условии, что вы сможете сдержать распространение заражения.

— Я доктор, — сухо ответил Рен. — Я имею представление о карантинных мерах. У нас есть подходящее помещение.

— А теперь езжай, — скомандовал По водителю. — Не к этим воротам. К южным, они ближе к дому доктора.

Сам же он повернулся назад и попросил: 

— Прикройте ее, мистер Конникс.

***

Рей ожидала, что Кайдел перенесут в подвал. Вместо этого ей и По пришлось в кратчайшие сроки переоборудовать ее спальню. Мистер и миссис Конникс со своим водителем отправились домой, и доктор настоял, чтобы они не контактировали ни с кем как минимум сутки. Маз было запрещено подниматься на второй этаж, запрещено пускать туда кого-либо, кроме доктора, Рей и Дэмерона. Широкую арку, ведущую в общий коридор, занавесили двумя кусками плотного полиэтилена. Все окна в комнате Рей плотно закрыли, ставни опустили, унесли все лишнее, что могло помешать, приготовили мешок для постельного белья и одежды. Комната выглядела пустой и голой без ковров и картин, с вынесенными мелкими предметами мебели, вроде столиков и тумб. То, что не могли унести, закрыли полиэтиленом тоже.

Наконец Кайдел уложили на кровать, и доктор приказал По удалиться. Тот подчинился, хотя по его глазам Рей видела, что он недоволен.

— У меня есть идея, — сказал доктор, едва в коридоре прошуршал полиэтилен. — У мисс Конникс четвертая группа крови, это большая удача.

— Ты хочешь сделать ей переливание чистой крови? — спросила Рей. — Думаешь, это может помочь?

— Не чистой, — ответил Рен. — Нашей.

— Тогда, — Рей облизнула губы и глубоко вздохнула, — ты зря отослал Дэмерона. Его кровь тоже пригодится.

Взгляд доктора потемнел.

— Он… — начал Рен.

— Да, — быстро ответила Рей, перебив его.

— И ты мне не сказала? — спросил доктор уничижительным тоном.

— Извини, ты был занят, — огрызнулась Рей. Одновременно она закатывала рукав.

Доктор не ответил. Он поджал губы, мрачный и недовольный.

— Он наверняка сидит внизу, — добавила Рей. — Иди, догони его! Я буду тут!

Губы доктора сжались в тонкую полоску, но он послушался и вышел. А Рей подошла к кровати и осторожно положила руку Кайдел на лоб. Кожа Кайдел была горячей, в испарине, под глазами залегли тени. Ногу, в которую пришелся укус «червяги», не прикрывали, и она опухла. Кожа посинела, места, где в нее вонзились зубы «червяги», напоминали фиолетовые точки.

— Мы постараемся, — тихо сказала Рей. — Я клянусь.

Доктор и Дэмерон вернулись. По тоже разделся, доктор принес пакеты и катетеры, решив начать с капитана.

— Следи за ней внимательно, — бросил он Рей. — Замеряй пульс каждые десять минут, если он ускорится или резко упадет, сразу говори мне.

Рей кивнула. Она послушно замеряла пульс и температуру, краем глаза следя за доктором и Дэмероном. Казалось, что пакеты заполняются очень медленно.

Наконец, доктор сказал:

— Твоя очередь.

И Рей отошла от Кайдел и заняла место По на кушетке. А По подошел к кровати и тяжело опустился на край, глядя на Кайдел.

***

После сдачи крови слегка пошатывало и кружилась голова. Рей знала, что нужно поесть и силой впихнула в себя горячий чай и фирменный кекс Маз, несмотря на то, что ее желудок в узел скручивался от тошноты. Дэмерон ушел — точнее, его выставил доктор — около часа назад. Маз не покидала кухню, и на ее лице было написано беспокойство.

— Вы же понимаете, что об этом никому нельзя будет говорить? — спросила Рей.

— Понимаю ли я? — переспросила Маз. — Милая, ты уже четвертый человек, который мне об этом говорит. Доктор был первым, Конникс — вторым.

Рей кивнула.

— Я вот что скажу, — заметила Маз негромко. — Что бы доктор там ни делал… если у него получится, то он чертов святой!

Рей тихо хмыкнула. Никогда Маз не была настолько далека от истины, как сейчас. Доктора не волновали мольбы миссис Конникс, наверняка его и благополучие Кайдел не волновало. Лишь эксперимент — выгорит ли, получится ли? Он не мог ставить подобные опыты на животных, потому как еще не встречал животных с иммунитетом, и не собирался упускать возможность.

— А если нет, мы все угодим в карантин. Или под суд, — ответила Рей, и Маз сердито поджала губы.

— Тебе не помешало бы немного больше веры, — заметила она.

***

Жар не спадал почти сутки. Все это время доктор не отходил от Кайдел. Рей приносила ему еду, пыталась уговорить его поспать немного — тщетно. Но вечером следующего дня доктор сам появился внизу: Рей и Маз сидели на кухне, когда дверь отворилась и внутрь прошел Рен. Под глазами у него были мешки, лицо осунулось, а щеки и подбородок покрывала щетина. Но глаза у него возбужденно блестели.

— Я не пропустил завтрак? — вежливо поинтересовался доктор, усаживаясь напротив Рей.

— Нет, — ответила Маз, — до него еще примерно десять часов.

— Тогда было бы неплохо поужинать.

— Да, сэр, — Маз поднялась со своего места, и как бы между делом спросила: — Как юная Конникс?

— Жар спал, — ответил доктор. — Она спит. Нужно сообщить ее родителям.

— Она… — начала Рей.

— Ты можешь присмотреть за ней, пока я тут, — добавил доктор. — Хотя я уверен, что мисс Конникс никуда не убежит.

Он сухо улыбнулся.

Рей поспешила наверх. Кайдел спала. Ее дыхание было ровным, лицо вернуло свой нормальный цвет. Рей осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ее, приподняла одеяло. Укусы зажили. Теперь это было лишь скопление черных точек, от которых протянулись в разные стороны еле заметные черные жилки.

— Получилось, — шепотом сказала Рей. — Невероятно!

Что касается гипотетической возможности бегства Кайдел, то здесь доктор поступил в своем стиле: привязал ее руки и ноги к столбикам кровати. Покачав головой, Рей стала отвязывать ее, решив приберечь комментарии для доктора — Кайдел ее все равно не слышала.

— Ей еще требуется обсервация, но я полагаю, что с этим справятся ее родители и капитан Дэмерон. Он наверняка захочет пронаблюдать за мисс Конникс лично.

Рей обернулась.

Доктор стоял в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку. В одной руке он держал чашку с чаем.

— Сработало, — сказала Рей. Рен кивнул. — Но могло и не сработать, так?

— Так, — ответил Рен. — И мы получили бы зараженного прямо в сердце города.

Он подошел к кровати и встал рядом с Рей, рассматривая спящую Кайдел.

— Нужно больше информации и… подобной практики, чтобы узнать, повезло ли мисс Конникс или мы, теоретически, нашли лекарство.

— Или носим в себе худшую болезнь, — пробормотала Рей.

— Верно, — согласился Рен. — Когда мисс Конникс очнется, проведи ей инструктаж по ее новому состоянию. Чего она не должна делать… и так далее.

— Конечно, — ответила Рей. — Ты вниз?

— Нужно кое-что записать, — ответил Рен. — Я буду в кабинете.

Когда, минут пятнадцать спустя, Рей заглянула к нему, чтобы позвать ужинать, она увидела, что доктор спит за столом, откинувшись на спинку стула и неловко привалившись головой к книжным полкам. Рей забрала чашку, чтобы он случайно не сбил ее во сне — ей не хотелось выслушивать его жалобы на испорченные записи — и ушла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравим По, ему теперь есть с кем целоваться :3


End file.
